You Found Me
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: A walk in the park turns into something much more when Kurt finds a boy crying on a park bench. After realizing the teenage boy has nowhere to go, Kurt takes him home. That simple kind gesture will end up changing both boys lives forever.
1. A Walk in the Park

It had been a long day. Kurt sighed as he put on his coat and headed out the door. He needed a walk to clear his head. His morning started off bad when his alarm didn't go off and he woke up late. He barely had enough time on throw on the first outfit he could find and half way fix his hair. He groaned as he headed out the door on his way to school, thinking the day just couldn't get any worse… until it did.

10:02 am: Slushy to face.  
>10:12 am: Exit bathroom; late to class; detention.<br>12:04 pm: Lunch. Smell of tuna salad emitting from cafeteria. 'Nuff said.  
>1:13 pm: Slammed against locker, twice.<br>1:58 pm: Ran out of hairspray.  
>2:51 pm: Go to music room to tell Mr. Schue about detention. Found out I had a chance at singing a solo today. Solo went to Rachel.<br>3:00 pm: Beginning of one hour to spend with hockey and football idiots who go back and forth trying to come up with the best 'gay' jokes.

Not even writing this all out in his diary helped him feel better today. Hence the walk.

He had just finished eating dinner alone. Finn wanted to play video games and his dad and Carole were out on a date.

He walked down the street, his hands cozy in his coat pockets, and made his way to the park. Usually he wasn't a fan of nature, but the park was considered "controlled nature" to him, so he didn't mind going there. Also, the sound of trees blowing in the wind always made him feel relaxed.

He crossed the street. _'Jaywalking, Hummel?'_ He thought to himself sarcastically, _'You're a dangerous guy.'_

He walked down the sidewalk, smiling as he watched people pass by with their dogs. He liked to try and guess their names, even though he knew he'd never find out if he was right or wrong.

* * *

><p>He was about ten minutes into his walk when he noticed someone on a park bench. It was their posture that drew his attention. Their back was hunched over, with their elbows on their legs and their head in their hands.<p>

Kurt got a little closer and saw that this person was male and, by what he could make out, he looked to be around Kurt's age.

None of that made him want to stop to check on the boy however. No, what did that was the sniffling he heard when he got up close. He knew that sound all too well, although it was usually him making it.

He quietly sat down on the opposite side of the bench, waiting a moment before asking, "A- Are you okay?"

The boy's head shot up and he hurried to wipe the tears off of his cheeks. "I'm fine," He replied much too quickly. He was looking in Kurt's direction as he replied, but he refused to make eye contact.

"Really?" Kurt answered. "So, you just like to cry for the fun of it then?"

The question made the boy smile and he let out a small laugh. The smile, however, faded all too quickly for Kurt's taste and was replaced with a shaky intake of breath.

"It's just been a long day," The boy finally replied.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it."

"You too?"

Another nod.

They were both silent for a moment before Kurt spoke again. "So, are you gonna?"

"Gonna what?"

"Tell me about it."

"Oh," The boy looked surprised. "You really want me too?"

"If you want to." Kurt didn't want to sound pushy, but he didn't want their conversation to end yet either.

"Um, well," The boy cleared his throat. "I go to Dalton Academy and today was a teachers workday, so their was no school. I decided to go home early and spend the weekend with my family." He stared down at his feet, which only barely reached the ground, as he told his story to this random boy. "I- I needed to talk to them," He paused before clarifying. "To _come out_ to them." He waited for the judging, or for the boy just to get up and leave, but that didn't happen.

"They didn't take it well?" Kurt guessed, although it was more of a statement than a question.

He shook his head. "No. No, they did not. I believe my dad's exact words were _"There's no way I'm lettin' a fag live under my roof,"_ to which my mother agreed."

"That's… That's horrible. I'm so sorry."

He nodded, silently thanking him for his sincerity. "I don't know what I was expecting," The boy continued, "but I do know that I was _not _expecting my dad to basically push me into his car, drive here, then just… dump me off."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. "He left you here? You didn't just come here by yourself?"

"Nope." The boy felt tears stinging his eyes once more, so he returned to the position Kurt had first found him in.

Kurt was tempted to grab the boy, pull him into a hug and squeeze the sadness out of him, but he figured that would be a little too forward and awkward.

He waited a moment before scooting closer and softly placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy looked back at the hand, then to Kurt, finally looking him in the eyes.

"I… I hope you don't mind me touching you. I just figured you might need it," Kurt said.

"No, it's fine," He replied, not leaning into nor pulling away from the touch. "You know, I was sitting here for two hours before you showed up and not one person stopped to see if I was okay. Why'd you stop?"

Kurt shrugged. "I see someone crying, especially a teenage boy, and I… I get it. Whether you pretend you don't want it or not, you just want someone to ask if you're okay. You want someone to genuinely care… and I do."

The boy looked back down at the ground. "Thank you," He said quietly.

"No problem."

The boy once again wiped the tears from his face. "You must think I'm a jerk. You were having a bad day too?"

"I _was_," Kurt replied, removing his hand from the boy's shoulder and returning it to his coat pocket, "but it doesn't really seem that bad anymore." He smiled, hoping it would get the boy with too much product in his hair to smile again. It did.

A comfortable silence took over them as they both just looked around the park. It was beginning to get dark now, so the forty degree, sunny weather was turning into thirty degrees and dusky.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Kurt asked after a moment.

He looked down at the bench. "It's a clear night. I'll be fine here."

Kurt just stared at him for a moment before standing up. "Come on."

The boy quickly looked up at him and his eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Come on," Kurt repeated, motioning for the boy to get up.

"What for?"

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on a park bench. There's an extra bedroom at my house. You can stay there."

"Are- Are you serious?"

Kurt nodded. "I don't live far from here. My step-brother's home, and my dad and step-mom are either home or will be home soon." He looked around the boy and saw he had nothing with him. "Your parents didn't let you bring _anything_ with you?"

He shook his head in response, looking ashamed.

"Well, you don't really seem to match my body type, but I should have something that fits you."

"I- I really don't-"

"Listen, I'm not some serial killer trying to lure you into my trap. I mean, look at me, you could take me down in a heartbeat. I'm not gonna let you freeze to death, so you have two options. Number one: I take you to a shelter where you sleep in a room with fifty or more old, sweaty, dirty men; or, come with me and get your own, comfy, and well-decorated room."

"I don't want to intrude."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he reached out and pulled the boy up by his upper arms.

* * *

><p>They began their walk back to Kurt's house, both with their hands in their pockets as they quietly made their way.<p>

"This goes against everything my parents ever taught me," The boy said as they neared the house.

"Mine too," Kurt replied with a smile. "Oh, they're home. Good," He added once he saw his dad's car in the driveway.

They walked up to the front door and the boy took a deep breath.

Kurt pulled his key out of his pocket then unlocked and opened the door. He held it open for the shorter boy then closed it behind him.

"You have a lovely house," The boy said as he looked around. "Very homey." He knew he should be nervous to be entering a house where he knew no one, and just a moment ago he _was_, but something about the coziness of the house instantly calmed him.

"Thank you," Kurt replied. He heard movement in the kitchen. "They're probably in there. Come on."

They walked to the kitchen, where Burt and Carole were sitting and eating their leftover dessert.

"Dad?"

Burt looked up to see Kurt and another, unfamiliar boy behind him.

"Kurt," He replied. "Who's your friend?"

It was at that moment that Kurt realized he had no idea what this boy's name was. He turned around to face the boy. "Name?" He asked quietly, although Burt and Carole could still hear.

"Oh," The boy straightened a bit. "Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt nodded and pointed to himself. "Kurt Hummel."

Blaine nodded and Kurt turned back to his dad. "Dad, Carole, I need to ask you something."

* * *

><p><strong>I know we all knew it was gonna be Blaine before he ever said his name, but I felt that since Kurt didn't know who it was yet, I didn't just want to use his name from the beginning.<strong>

**Some things may seem a little OOC, but this is sort of a AU story, so hopefully it doesn't bug you guys too much. While some aspects will stay the same, some will be different.**

**I hope you guys liked chapter one! Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. His Smile

Carole looked from Blaine, to Kurt, to Burt and decided that maybe it would be for the best if she and Blaine stayed in the kitchen while Burt and Kurt talked… so, that's what she suggested.

While Kurt and Burt walked to the living room, Carole had Blaine to come and sit with her at the kitchen table so they could talk.

* * *

><p>"What's going on, Kurt?" Burt asked, his arms folded across his chest.<p>

Kurt kept his voice down to make sure Blaine couldn't over hear, "I met Blaine in the park while I was out walking. He told me that he came out to his parents today and they kicked him out of the house…" He paused for a moment before asking the question. "So, I was wondering if he could stay here?"

Burt gave him a _"you've got to be kidding me"_ look. "You know nothing about this kid," He replied.

"Well, I know that he's hurt, and he has nothing with him but the clothes on his back… and I sort of already told him he could stay here."

"Kurt."

"What was I supposed to do? Let him sleep on a park bench and freeze to death?"

"How do you know that he's not lying to you? For all you know, he just made the story up so you'd bring him to your house and then he'd steal everything from us in the middle of the night."

Kurt crossed his arms and gave his dad his famous _"oh, please!"_ look. "Seriously, Dad? Him? A thief? Did you not look at him? He looks like a little puppy."

"Looks can be deceiving, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "I know that, Dad, but I also know the boy I talked to in the park was _not_ lying. If you would have been there, you would have seen it too."

He could tell that his dad was still on the fence about whether or not to let the boy stay, so he continued. "Look, if I'm wrong, I'll pay for whatever he takes. If I don't have the money, I'll work at the shop to pay it off. That's how much I trust him."

Burt let out a deep breath. "This is against my better judgment, Kurt," He said before walking back to the kitchen, with Kurt following closely behind.

When they got back into the kitchen, it seemed Blaine and Carole were having a light conversation. And, by the smile on Carole's face, she seemed to like Blaine.

"Blaine," Burt said, gaining the boy's attention. He turned around in his seat, then stood up to be polite.

"Yes, Sir?" He replied.

Burt gave Carole a small glance, but that was all she needed to know that he'd explain what was going on to her later. "You are welcome to stay here with us. We have a guest bedroom upstairs that Kurt can show you. Just, make yourself comfortable." He said the last sentence a bit hesitantly, but the kindness in his voice didn't leave.

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine replied, holding out his hand for Burt to shake.

Burt shook it and nodded.

"Come on," Kurt said, motioning for Blaine to follow him, "I'll show you your room."

Blaine followed behind Kurt, looking back at Burt and Carole for a moment. "Nice meeting you. Thank you both."

Carole smiled at him, "Nice meeting you too, honey," She said. Then, he disappeared up the stairs with Kurt.

"He seems like a sweet boy. How long has Kurt known him?" Apparently she hadn't noticed the part where Kurt had to ask for the boy's name.

Burt sighed. "I'd guess about an hour."

* * *

><p>"This is my room," Kurt said, opening his bedroom door. Blaine stayed in the doorway as Kurt made his way over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a red t-shirt. He hardly ever wore them, so he didn't mind letting Blaine have them. "The pants might be a little long, but not too much," He said, walking back over to Blaine and handing him the clothes. He didn't even ask if Blaine wanted a pair of underwear… that would have been a little weird.<p>

"Thank you," Blaine replied.

"No problem." Kurt walked by him, brushing up against his shoulder with his own as he did so. "The guest bedroom is right here," He said, going back down the hall with Blaine close behind. He opened the door and, this time, allowed Blaine to go inside first.

Once Blaine was inside, Kurt walked in.

Blaine looked around for a moment. "This is very nice," He said. "And you're right, it is well decorated."

Kurt smiled, hiding his surprise to find out that Blaine had actually listened when he said that earlier.

"Thank you. I decorated it myself."

Blaine looked back at him, his eyebrows raised, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied with a nod. "It's kinda one of my hobbies."

Blaine gave him a small smile, although it was enough to make Kurt feel like his heart was melting. "Well, you're really good at it."

Kurt pushed the thought of loving Blaine's smile a little too much to the back of his mind. "Thanks."

It was silent for a moment, then Kurt realized he and Blaine were still looking at each other… or "having a moment" as others would say.

Kurt cleared his throat and broke the trance they seemed to be in. "Um, the bathroom. The bathroom is in-between our rooms. Towels and washcloths are under the sink. The hamper is in there too, so, once you're done, your stuff can go in there."

Blaine nodded. He took a breath before letting out a question that he felt needed to be asked. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here? Your dad was very nice about letting me stay, but I know he couldn't have honestly been okay with it… I mean, we don't really know each other at all."

Kurt smiled warmly at him. "Would you stop worrying about that? My dad and Carole are both fine with you being here; if either of them weren't, they'd let us know. I promise. Just relax."

"Okay," Blaine replied, sighing in relief.

"I know you probably want to get a shower, but if you're hungry you can come down afterward and get whatever you want from the kitchen. I'm gonna be in the living room working on some homework anyway."

"Thanks, but I think I'll just go to bed after. I'm not that hungry," He lied. He hadn't eaten since leaving Dalton Thursday night. He was too nervous to eat breakfast this morning because he knew he'd be telling his parents that he was gay at lunch… which he obviously never got to eat either.

"Oh, okay. Well, um, goodnight," Kurt replied, not really sure what else to say.

"Goodnight," Blaine replied, his smile coming back. Kurt felt his heart beginning to melt again so he quickly turned around and left Blaine to himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt came downstairs at nine o'clock, yawning. He usually liked to get up earlier, even on weekends, just so he could finish his morning moisturizing routine by nine, but he found it more difficult to go to sleep last night. Just thinking that there was a boy two rooms over, a boy who was such a mystery to him, made it hard for him to concentrate on sleeping.<p>

He walked to the kitchen to find Carole getting everything ready to make breakfast.

"Morning," He said, giving her a sleepy grin.

"Hi, sweetie," She replied, not returning the grin, but looking at him sadly instead.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately. He knew that face, and it never came with good news. "Did- Did Blaine take something? I could have sworn he wasn't like that. God, I hate when dad's right!"

"No. No, he didn't take anything."

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"He's gone, honey."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "He's what?"

"He's gone. I peeked in the guest bedroom to check on him this morning and I found a note on the bed."

She walked to the other side of the counter, picked up the note and handed it to Kurt.

He took it from her quickly and read it to himself.

'Burt, Carole and Kurt,  
>Thank you so much for allowing me to stay at your home. You were all very kind to me and I appreciate it very much.<br>Blaine.'

Although Kurt was impressed that he spelled Carole correctly, he was also suddenly very angry.

He crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Carole asked.

Kurt didn't respond, but instead started looking around everywhere.

"Kurt, _what_ are you doing?" Carole asked again.

"Looking for the keys to the car!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Why?"

"To find him and bring him back here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I haven't done a story like this... well, ever, I think. Someone's usually always being stalked, tortured, killed, shot or stabbed in my stories. I wanted to do things a little differently and have a dramatic story without a side of murder! :)That being said... There will be drama! Lots of it.<strong>

**I don't plan on rushing this story, so I hope you guys like the pace. I don't like when stories rush things.**

**Well, thanks for the reviews and alerts. Please review chapter two and let me know what you think!**


	3. Search

"Kurt," Carole replied, following him out into the living room, "He could be long gone by now."

Kurt shook his head. "No, he couldn't. He's on foot with nothing but the clothes on his back. He doesn't even have a cellphone or any money." He finally found the car keys and headed for the door. "I'll be back later."

"Kurt!" Carole called out, but there was no point. He was already gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt quickly got into the car and began his search. He had no idea where to start, so he just drove, hoping he was on the right track.<p>

Not long after beginning his search, Kurt reached the park. He saw the bench where he first met Blaine, but he didn't keep his eyes there, not when he needed to actually find _Blaine_.

Then, he saw a familiar body, wearing the exact same clothes that Blaine had been wearing the previous day. The only difference was the hair. It no longer contained an insane amount of product, but was now curly and free.

Suddenly anger rose in Kurt again. He parallel parked in the nearest spot he could find, turned off the car and got out.

He was a little ways behind Blaine and Blaine hadn't seemed to notice him, so Kurt quietly, but quickly, walked up closer to him.

"You know, if you're gonna run off, you shouldn't go back to the same place I found you."

Blaine jumped and quickly turned around at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Kurt replied, refraining from the sudden urge he had to add _"you idiot!"_ to the end of that sentence.

"Why?" Blaine asked, honestly confused. "I left a thank you note, I put the clothes you let me borrow in the laundry basket, and I promise I didn't take anything."

"That's not the point!" Kurt replied louder than he meant to.

"What is the point?" Blaine questioned, becoming slightly annoyed.

"I… I… I'm not really sure," Kurt answered, placing his hands on his hips. "But, me asking you to stay at my house wasn't just a one-night-and-you-better-be-out type thing. You can stay as long as you need a place _to_ stay."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't get you, Kurt. Why do you care so much? You don't even know me."

Kurt sighed. "I may not know you, and I may not know what it's like to have parents who don't love me for who I am, but I _do_ know what it's like to be cut down for being gay."

"You're… You're gay?" Blaine asked. He seemed sincerely surprised.

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "Seriously? You couldn't tell? People tell me that I basically have a sign over my head screaming the word."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't like to make judgments about people."

_'Whoa,'_ Kurt thought, taken aback, but he quickly pushed the rest of his thought aside so he could speak. "Listen, Blaine, just come back with me, get something to eat, change into clean clothes and relax. You can stay with us until things get situated at home."

Blaine scratched his neck. "I… I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"I don't want to-"

"I swear, if you say intrude, I'll… I'll-"

"You'll what?" Blaine said, unable to help the small grin that appeared on his face.

"I'll… I'll force you to wear my skinny jeans!" Kurt wasn't sure, but he figured Blaine wasn't the super-skinny jean type.

Blaine grimaced, looking at Kurt's legs. "I don't think I could handle that, I'm pretty sure they're painted on your body." He seemed to realized only a second later that he was _staring_ at Kurt's legs, so he swiftly moved his eyes upwards to meet Kurt's. "And, how would you even get them on me if I didn't go to your house with you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Blaine, come on. We're nice people. We didn't murder you in your sleep-"

"And for that I am very relieved, thank you," Blaine joked.

"What do you have with you, Blaine?" Kurt continued, ignoring him. "Besides the clothes you're wearing."

Blaine sighed. "Nothing."

Kurt already knew that, he just wanted Blaine to say it… to _understand_ it.

"Nothing," Kurt repeated, nodding. "You have no money, no way to get home- which, I guess isn't in walking distance seeing as you go to Dalton and you only roam the park here- no food, no clothes. Nothing."

"Yes, we've established that," Blaine replied, feeling worse than he was before.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized. The look on Blaine's face told him he may have gone too far.

"No, it's… You're right."

They were both silent for a moment, before Kurt asked, "So, is that a yes? You'll come back with me?"

Blaine took a deep breath, then nodded. "Yes. I will come back with you… again."

Kurt smiled. "Good."

They walked to the car and drove back to the house and, when they got inside, Kurt led Blaine to the kitchen.

"Carole," Kurt began, causing her to turn around from the counter.

She smiled when she saw Blaine standing a step or two behind Kurt. "Hello, boys. I take it this means we need to set an extra spot for breakfast?"

"Oh, you don't have to make me anything," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, she does," He said, going over to get a napkin and some silverware for him. "Your stomach was growling so loudly on the way here that I thought a lion was in the car a couple of times."

Blaine's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and Carole laughed. "We're having pancakes and fruit salad, honey," She said to Blaine, "Do you like that?"

Blaine nodded. "That sounds very good, thank you."

* * *

><p>Once Blaine had changed into another pair of Kurt's sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt, breakfast was ready.<p>

Kurt, Blaine, Carole and Burt were already sitting at the table when Finn came down.

He sat down before he realized there was an extra person at the table, then he did a double take.

Carole saw this and figured Finn was about to say something not-so-smart, so she interrupted before he could speak. "Finn, this is Kurt's friend Blaine. He'll be staying in the guest bedroom for a while."

"Oh," Finn replied, still confused. "Okay… Why?"

Kurt glared at him. "Finn! Do you _not_ remember the saying that curiosity kills?"

Finn's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's okay," Blaine reassured him. He turned to Finn. "Yesterday I told my parents I was gay and… after a long silence then some screams, my dad drove me to the park near your house and… dropped me off." Kurt could tell he was trying to get through the story without showing any emotion, but the pain was very clear in his eyes- which were staring down at the table at the moment.

"Oh… Dude, I'm sorry. That really sucks," Finn replied.

Blaine laughed humorlessly, "Yeah, it does."

Burt remained silent, but he could now see what Kurt was talking about when he said that he trusted Blaine. That boy screamed honesty, and Burt already felt a burning hatred for his parents.

"You're welcome here for as long as you need a roof over your head," Burt said, surprising everyone, including himself.

"I agree," Carole added, smiling.

"Th- Thank you, Sir, Ma'am," Blaine replied.

"You can't wear those sweatpants forever, though," Finn said. "Believe me, I've tried. Kurt will smack you in the back of the head if you make them a regular outfit."

"Really?" Blaine asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"I've only done that twice," Kurt defended. "But, surely your parents will let you get some of your clothes and stuff, right?"

"Uh, probably not. They were pretty angry. But, they're not even there anyway."

"Work?"

"Yeah."

Kurt nodded. "Then I'll take you to your house. You can get some stuff while they're gone."

"Are- Are you sure? It's about a half hour drive."

Kurt shrugged. "I didn't have any plans for today anyway. Do you have a way to get in the house?"

"Our neighbor has an extra key."

"Will they give it to you?" Finn asked. "I mean, since, well… you know."

"My parents would never tell anyone about me being gay or them kicking me out of the house. They have far too much pride in the fact that everyone believes they're perfect parents."

Carole shook her head. She hated hearing how horrible some people could be. "Why don't you two head out then. It seems we're all done with breakfast anyway."

"I can help clean up first," Blaine offered.

"Oh no, honey, don't worry about it… I'm sure Finn would love to help anyway."

Finn rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Well, breakfast was wonderful. Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Kurt and Blaine both got up and Blaine watched as Kurt walked to his dad and gave him a hug. "I'll see you later, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, kid."

Then he went to Carole and hugged her. "Bye, Carole."

"Bye, sweetie."

"Later, Finn," He added before walking out of the kitchen.

"Later."

Blaine paused for a moment, but then followed. A small moment like that meant so much to him. That never happened in his family. Never. There was the occasional side hug when they were at parties, but that was basically it.

It was weird. Blaine hadn't even known this family for twenty-four hours, but he felt more at home there then he ever did at his own house.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update, but with Thanksgiving things have been crazy!<strong>

**For those in America, I hope you had a great Thanksgiving, and to everyone else, I hope you had/have a great week/weekend. :)**

**Review and let me know what you think of chapter 3!**

**Also, would any of you guys like a flashback of when Blaine told his parents he was gay? I'm kinda on the fence about whether I should write it or not. I have it all planned out, I just don't know if y'all would want it. Let me know! Thanks.  
><strong>


	4. This House Is Not A Home

"You turn here," Blaine said, pointing to the right.

Kurt nodded and turned.

"Now just go straight until you see Emerald Lane. It'll be on your side."

Again, Kurt nodded. He didn't fully trust his voice at the moment. He hadn't expected to be driving in this area whatsoever. This was where the rich- no, scratch that- _really_ rich lived. The houses were basically one step down from a mansion. Each house had about a half of an acre of property and all of the houses were lined up just right.

Kurt saw Emerald and turned.

"It'll be the fifth house down on the right."

Kurt counted to himself. _One. Two. Three. Four. Fi- Holy crap!_ "This one?" He asked, slowing down.

"Yup," Blaine replied with a small sigh.

Kurt turned into the driveway and put the car in park. He stared out of the windshield to the house in front of him and could no longer contain his feelings towards it. "Wow."

Blaine looked over at him. "What?"

"You- You're house. It's beautiful."

Blaine shrugged. "It's just a house," He replied, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I'll be right back." He got out of the car, shut the door behind him and walked over to the next house to get the key.

Kurt continued staring up at the house. It was a brick house, at least three stories high, with a black door. The lawn was mowed perfectly and the grass was almost ridiculously green. The landscape was a beautiful mixture of roses and tulips. They were so colorful that they almost seemed fake.

"Wow," Kurt said again.

He was pulled out of his trance only seconds later by a tapping at his window. He looked over quickly to see Blaine standing there, his hand raised to show the key between his fingers. "You coming in or are you just gonna sit there and drool?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes, took the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car.

"I wasn't drooling," He defended, shutting the car door behind him and following Blaine to the door.

"Pretty close to it."

Blaine unlocked the door and turned the handle. He looked back at Kurt, "You think you can handle it?" He asked, the smirk still on his face.

Kurt gave him one of his famous glares. "Open the door, Anderson."

Blaine opened the door and stepped inside. He moved over to let Kurt in, then shut the door behind them.

Kurt looked around in an awe of sorts. The house was choppy, but still open. The wood floors seemed to sparkle as the sun shined through the windows down on them. Each room, from what Kurt could see, was painted a different color, but it all seemed to mix well. The entryway/staircase wall was a light blue, then the living room was a warm, tan color. From what Kurt could see of the kitchen, which was just past the living room, it was a light yellow.

The furniture all matched perfectly. It all looked so new; like it had _just_ come from the store… a store in France. There was no way this furniture was from some shop in Ohio, or anywhere in the United States for that matter.

The walls had paintings that, honestly, looked like someone simply drank paint then threw it up on a canvas, but Kurt knew they were worth a lot of money.

"Earth to Hummel," Kurt heard a seemingly distant voice say. He snapped out of his conscious coma and looked over to see Blaine standing beside him.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Seriously, Kurt, it's just a house."

"This place is _amazing_, Blaine. It's… It's…"

"Bland, boring, stiff, looks untouched, creepily silent, too clean?" Blaine offered.

"Beautiful," Kurt responded.

"Hm." Blaine looked around, trying to see what Kurt saw, but he didn't. He didn't see anything beautiful about this place. Never had. "I'm going up to my room to get my stuff. You can come with me, or stay down here and look around. I don't care either way."

Blaine headed up to his room and Kurt followed closely behind, not wanting to seem creepy by giving himself a tour of the place.

* * *

><p>The second they entered Blaine's room, Kurt understood why Blaine didn't like the house.<p>

His walls were dark, but calming. His room was neat, but not stiff like the rest of the house. He had a guitar in the corner of the room and a few posters here and there of some jazz singers from the sixties. His room was covered in pictures of him and his friends, which reminded Kurt that there was not one picture of Blaine in the rest of the house… not that he had seen anyway. There had been no family photos or anything to show a family even existed here. Blaine's room was different though.

Kurt looked around at the pictures while Blaine got a suitcase out from under his bed. Blaine was either smiling or laughing in every picture. And, in every photo, he was with his friends… never with his parents.

Kurt noticed that he always had the same clothes on. "School uniform?" He asked, glancing over at Blaine, who was placing a shirt into his suitcase.

Blaine took a short look over at the pictures and nodded. "Yeah. I live at Dalton during the week and come home on weekends. I don't get to see my friends on the weekends, so the only pictures I have are the ones taken during or after school."

"You don't change into normal clothes after class?"

Blaine laughed at the tone Kurt used as he asked the question. It was clear to him that Kurt loved his individuality. "Sometimes, but we get out of school at three thirty, then I go to Warbler practice until five, then we go to dinner, and by that time I just want to be in pajamas."

"Warblers?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's our glee club at the school."

Kurt smiled at this bit of information. "I'm in the glee club at my school. We're the New Directions."

"New Directions," Blaine repeated. He paused for a moment. "You do realize it sounds like you're saying-"

Kurt stopped him, "Yes, I know… I like to think that our music director was under the influence of _something_ when he picked the name."

Blaine nodded. "If that helps."

They were both quiet for a moment before Kurt broke the silence. "Do you need any help?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm almost done anyway. I don't need that much stuff cause I'll be going back to school tomorrow afternoon. There's some guys who come from all over the country so they stay around on weekends. I'll just stay at Dalton until summer… then hopefully my parents will have calmed down some… hopefully."

"Oh," Was all Kurt replied, feeling strangely sad that the boy he just met would be leaving so soon. He was about to tell Blaine that he was welcome at their house on weekends, but Blaine spoke before Kurt could.

"Okay, I'm done," He said, zipping up his suitcase.

"Just one suitcase?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow raised.

Blaine nodded. "I told you I don't need much."

"I know, but… _one_ suitcase. That's like going to the mall and only buying something from one store."

"Which is something I've done before," Blaine replied with a smile as he picked up his suitcase from the bed and began rolling it out the door.

Kurt followed behind. "Are you sure you're a gay?" He asked jokingly.

Blaine laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, you're not being a very good one."

"Sorry to disappoint," Blaine replied as they began their descent down the stairs.

Once they were down the stairs, instead of Blaine leaving out, he put down his suitcase and walked toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Getting my keys. I have to have a car to get back to Dalton. It's not like my parents can take it from me anyway; my grandpa bought it for me before he died a couple of years ago."

Kurt waited at the bottom of the stairs as Blaine went back into the kitchen. He didn't want to seem like a creeper by following Blaine around everywhere.

Blaine walked to the kitchen, immediately finding his keys. He grabbed them up and went to leave, but something stopped him when he turned and saw the swinging door that led to the dining room.

He took a deep breath and walked over to it, slowly opening the door and looking inside.

It looked… perfect. Everything was cleaned up, the black and white rug underneath the table looked brand new once again.

Blaine remembered perfectly how the room looked just the previous day. The tablecloth was bunched up from his dad hitting his fists on the table, the rug had wine spilled on it where his mom's glass spilled over, there was glass on the floor from said spilled glass… Everything was a mess. His untouched food was still sitting in its same spot when his dad had grabbed him up by the arm and pushed him out to the car. But, now that food was gone. Everything looked like it usually did, like a lie, and Blaine hated it.

He closed the door back and headed out to where Kurt was waiting.

"Okay, I'm ready. I just need to take the key back to Mrs. Johns."

"Okay. I'll lead the way out and you can follow me back home."

Blaine nodded. He picked up his suitcase and walked to the door, but, before opening it, he turned back to Kurt. "I know I've said it a lot, Kurt, but… thank you. Not many families would take in a kid they didn't know and treat him so… wonderfully."

Kurt smiled. "Honestly, I have no idea what got into me when I decided to let you come home with me. I think we can both agree that, safety wise, it wasn't the smartest thing to do on either of our parts… but, I knew you were being honest with me from the beginning and, I don't know, I just did what I felt was right… As for my family… well, they're just awesome."

Blaine laughed. "I agree." He opened the door and moved to the side, letting Kurt out first. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

><p>There was so much more Kurt wanted to say. So many more questions he wanted to ask. All of which, he thought about on the quiet drive home.<p>

_What's your school like?_

_Have you always been unhappy at home?_

_Why do you wear gel in your hair when it looks _so_ much better without it?_

_I know you're going back to Dalton, but I don't want to never talk to you again, so can I have your number?_

_Why do you have to smile like that? It makes me feel… things._

Most of these things he would never ever say to Blaine, but he couldn't help but think them. But, for right now, all he could hope was that the next twenty-four hours went by very, _very_ slowly...

* * *

><p><strong>I know it may seem that Kurt is falling a little fast for Blaine, but, come on, nothing is as fast as what he fell for him on the show... Plus, I kind of get this way with guys too lol... I can know them for five minutes and be like, "Oh my goshhhh, I want him!"<strong>

**Anyway, have any of you heard Perfect? Without meaning to sound ridiculously cheesy, I thought it was perfect. Seriously, I've listened to it A LOT! It was actually the first song I've ever bought on iTunes (I usually buy from Amazon). I hope it makes it at least to the top 10!**

**Okay, I'm done talking (or typing) so, review please and thank you!**


	5. Dinner and a Movie

The next twenty-four hours passed by in the same amount of time that _all_ twenty-four hours passes by… and Kurt despised that. He hadn't gotten to spend enough time with the mysterious boy as, once they got back from his house, Finn had asked if Blaine liked video games, and Blaine replied with a "yes." They spent the next six hours playing different video games together, only stopping for food and bathroom breaks. At first, Blaine was afraid he was being rude, but Carole reassured him that no one cared if he played video games…. But, Kurt did. And, after two hours of watching them play ridiculous games that meant absolutely nothing to him, Kurt went to his room.

* * *

><p>That evening, at six-thirty, Carole stopped the video games and called everyone to dinner. She figured spaghetti was a safe bet as she had yet to meet a teenage boy who didn't like carbs. Even Kurt liked them, as long as he only ate the right serving size.<p>

"What's the name of the school you go to again?" Burt asked Blaine before taking a bite of food.

"Dalton Academy."

"And that's an all boys school?"

"Yes, Sir."

Burt nodded and continued eating.

"Have you always gone there?" Finn asked.

Kurt was a little annoyed by all the questions. They were acting as though he was one of Finn's girlfriends, or his own boyfriend, _'Which you've never had,'_ He reminded himself.

Blaine's face fell a little, but he hid it quickly… although not quickly enough as both Kurt and Carole noticed. "Uh… no, not always."

"I think that's enough questions," Carole said, knowing Finn would want to know more. "We keep throwing stuff at him and he'll never want to come back."

Blaine raised his head and looked at Carole, surprised by what she had just said.

Kurt smiled a quick smile, thankful Carole had said what he had been wanting to say all day.

"Oh, you didn't think just because you're going to live at Dalton that you're never going to come back here, did you?" Carole asked, noticing his surprised expression. "I mean, unless you don't want to, that is. It just seemed to me that you've enjoyed your time here… considering the reason _why_ you're here."

After a short moment, Blaine shook his head. "No, no, it's been great here," Blaine replied, "I would just never want to-"

"Intrude," Kurt, Carole, and even Burt, finished along with Blaine. Finn's eyebrows furrowed, but he said nothing.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh, "I guess I've said that a few times."

"Yes, and you remember what I told you," Kurt replied. "Now you have to get in my pants."

Everyone's eyes immediately went to Kurt. Blaine turned a new shade of red, Burt's mouth was hanging open- half in shock and half because he was about to take a bite of food-, Carole tried to hide the fact that she was about to start dying laughing, and Finn looked slightly grossed out.

At first, Kurt didn't know why everyone was staring… then it hit him. "Oh my God," He said, immediately dropping his fork and trying to hide his face in his hands. He shook his head rapidly back and forth, "I didn't mean it like that," He continued, his head still buried in his hands.

Burt reached over and held onto one of Kurt's wrists, stopping him from moving.

Kurt slowly looked up at everyone, and they were, of course, still looking at him. His dad had a "explain, now!" face on, so Kurt did just that. "I- I just, I told him earlier that if, if he said the word "intrude" again that I- I would force him to wear a pair of my skinny jeans. I just… I really need to watch how I say things."

Carole couldn't hold it back any longer and she snorted. "I'm sorry," She tried to apologize as tears of laughter ran down her face.

Blaine was the next to cave, his embarrassment fading quickly. Soon enough they were all laughing, even though Finn was still slightly confused.

From there the conversation turned light again. No one asked Blaine anymore questions, and, every time he laughed at something any family member would say, Kurt's heart would beat a little faster.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone helped clean up and then moved to the living room. "Movie or game?" Carole asked.<p>

"Can I go to Rachel's?" Finn asked.

"Are her dad's there?" Carole questioned.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mom."

"Then, yes, you can."

Finn thanked her then left quickly. It seemed as though he thought that if he stuck around too long she'd change her mind.

"You two boys have anywhere to go?" She asked them.

"Nope," Kurt replied.

Blaine shook his head.

"Good. So, movie or game?"

Kurt was going to let Blaine choose, but when he saw the look on Blaine's face he decided to choose himself. "Movie."

Carole asked if there was anything Blaine preferred and, as he and Kurt sat down on the couch, he replied with a simple "no."

Burt sat in his recliner and Carole, after picking a movie, sat in the other chair.

Since it was only about a month until Christmas, Carole chose _The Santa Clause_ as their movie… and both she and Burt were asleep within the first half hour.

Kurt and Blaine looked back and forth at both of them.

"They do this a lot," Kurt whispered. "It can get pretty annoying since _they're_ the ones who want to watch the movie, but they work hard so I get it."

Blaine smiled, although it wasn't his usual smile that Kurt had come to know and love. It was a sad smile. "You're extremely lucky, Kurt," He whispered back. "Extremely."

"I know," Kurt replied with a nod.

Blaine looked back at the movie, but Kurt couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but Blaine… and not just because he thought the shorter boy was cute. Kurt sort of had a feeling that it was from Carole questioning if they had anywhere to go, cause Blaine honestly_ didn't_ have anywhere else to go.

Kurt reached for the remote and turned down the movie, "Are you okay?" He asked as a confused Blaine looked over to him. "I mean, I know you're not "okay", but you seem… sadder."

Blaine sighed. Kurt could tell there were things on his mind, but he just didn't know how to say them, so Kurt started for him.

"Was it from what Carole said earlier? Asking if we had anywhere to go?"

"Well, that was part of it I guess, but not really."

"Then what?"

"I should miss them, shouldn't I?" Blaine asked with furrowed eyebrows.

At first, Kurt was confused, but, after thinking for a second, he got it. "I- I don't know," He replied, unsure of how to answer.

"It's just… I haven't even really thought of my parents since coming here. I mean, I've thought about them being jerks, but I haven't missed them. Not for one second."

"Well, I guess after the way that they treated you, it's kind of normal to not miss them."

"Yeah, but if you and your parents had an argument and you ended up at my place then wouldn't you still miss them?"

Kurt thought for a moment, even though he had the answer immediately. "Yes, I would… But, honestly, I have a very different relationship with my parents than what you have with yours. I don't want to offend you or anything, but you two don't seem to be that close… not from what I've heard anyway."

"We're not," Blaine replied. "Never have been. But, it still makes me feel bad that I don't feel bad about not being home."

"Blaine, I- I wish I knew what to say, or how to make you feel better… but I don't. I've never been in a situation like yours before so I can't exactly give you advice, but… but if you ever just want to talk, I'm here. I'm not the best advice giver but I am a great listener."

Yes, Kurt knew they were already talking at the moment, so telling Blaine he could talk to him was a bit redundant, but Kurt also knew that Blaine was hiding a lot behind those beautiful, deep-set eyes of his.

Blaine smiled, "Thank you, Kurt."

They turned their attention back to the movie and finished it in silence, only breaking it to laugh on occasion.

After the movie, Kurt woke Carole and Burt up and sent them to bed, then he and Blaine went to bed as well.

But, just as Kurt was falling asleep, a question came to his mind that he couldn't get out.

If Blaine went to Dalton, and he was going to spend the remainder of the year there, even on weekends, then why didn't he leave today instead of tomorrow? It's not that Kurt wanted him to leave, cause he didn't, but he couldn't help wonder why...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for the reviews :) They mean so much to me! They mean to me what, apparently, red solo cups mean to Blaine ;) If you get that, wasn't Kurt's reactions priceless? haha<strong>

**Anyway, thanks again :) Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Not much happened, but there will be more drama soon.**


	6. Feelings

After Blaine and Kurt exchanged cellphone numbers and he promised Carole he would come by sometime, Blaine left. Kurt felt an immediate sadness as he watched Blaine drive off, but he hid it well as no one seemed to notice. Kurt couldn't even believe how he felt about Blaine. The way his heart raced a little bit when Blaine smiled, or how comfortable he already felt talking to him… It almost scared him a little bit. He barely knew this boy and he already had a crush on him!

Kurt walked into the living room, where Burt was watching a football game, and sat down. He stared at the TV for a moment, not really paying attention, then Burt muted it. "You're not gonna make bringing home random people a habit, are you, Kurt?" Burt asked with a slight smile on his face.

Kurt laughed. "No, I'm not… Sorry for putting you on the spot like that, I just… I knew he was being honest with me from the beginning and I couldn't just let him stay in the park overnight."

"Don't worry about it, kid," Burt replied, shaking his head. "I gotta admit, I was weary at first, but that Blaine is a good kid… He definitely didn't deserve the hand he was dealt."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I know."

"I just don't get how parents can be so cruel. It's not like the kid chose to be gay. Just like straight people don't choose to be straight. You can't help who you love."

Kurt took a deep breath. He couldn't help but feel unbelievably lucky to have such an amazing father and step-mother. They were both so loving and accepting. It made a world of a difference.

"Thank you, Dad," Kurt said, getting up and going over to Burt to give him a hug.

Burt smiled, returning the hug gladly. "For what?"

"Just for being you."

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed deeply as he headed towards Dalton. It had been a long, sad, and extremely odd weekend. He never thought he'd be going to some random person's house and staying with their family… and he <em>especially<em> never thought that he'd actually enjoy it so much… considering the circumstances as to why he was there.

Truth was, Kurt's family was an _actual_ family, which was something Blaine had never had before. They talked to each other, joked, hugged when they were leaving or going to bed… they did normal things. They did the things that Blaine had always wanted to do, but never thought possible.

It was so odd to see Burt's reaction to him being gay compared to his own dad's reaction. They were completely different. With his dad there was yelling and anger and disappointment, but with Burt it was just… okay.

And Carole was a lot different from his mom as well. Carole actually spoke up. If she didn't agree with her husband, she'd say so. She didn't hide behind stony eyes like his mom did. Blaine could have sworn at times that his mom had turned into an art sculpture with how she'd just sit with perfect posture, staring at nothing as his father put in his _way-more_-than-two-cents.

Finn seemed cool too. He just immediately sort of made friends with him, inviting him to play video games… Sure, it might have been for his own benefit so he didn't have to play alone, but it still made Blaine feel accepted.

Then there was Kurt… The boy who saved him. If he said that out loud people would most likely roll their eyes and say he was over-reacting, but it was true. He had been dumped off to survive on his own and, after hours of sitting there with no idea what to do, this beautiful boy- who could pass for an angel- came and asked a simple question: _"Are you okay?"_ and that simple question seemed to have changed his life.

Plus, it didn't hurt that he was beautiful.

_'Whoa! Calm down, Blaine. You've thought of him as beautiful twice in the last minute and a half,'_ He thought to himself. _'Kurt's a friend… A very, very amazing friend with gorgeous eyes, a wonderful smile that could light up a room, and an even more wonderful heart… but, yeah, he's just your friend. Who happens to be gay, just like you.'_

Blaine turned his radio up louder to drown out his thoughts for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>Sunday evening passed and soon enough it was Monday morning… Or, "Hell Day" as Kurt liked to call it. All it meant for him was a new week of dirty looks, getting pushed into lockers, the inevitable slushy, and let's not forget the comments people like to shout out at him as they pass by...<p>

And the day went by just how he expected. Minus the slushy, but there was still four more days left for that to happen.

Kurt got home and went straight to his room, not feeling like talking to his dad, who was most likely in the kitchen. He had gotten home early for the past couple of weeks as work had slowed down quite a bit.

School seemed to drain Kurt. Every day, by the time he got home, he was exhausted. It didn't help that he was lonely either. Sure, he had Mercedes and Rachel to talk to, but that was different. And, no matter how much they tried to help, they just couldn't understand what he was going through.

An image of Blaine flashed through his mind as he dropped down, face first, onto his bed. He thought about texting him, but soon decided against it. Blaine was going through enough crap already and he most likely didn't want to hear about Kurt's mundane problems.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon enough, Carole was calling him and Finn down for dinner. He looked at his clock and saw it was six-thirty. He hadn't even heard when Carole got home, which was odd, but he guessed it was just because he was blocking the world out for a while.<p>

He heard Finn's feet pounding down the stairs and, after a nice eye roll, he got up and headed downstairs as well.

Kurt had just sat down when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," He said, standing back up. He said a nice inward _"thank you"_ seeing as now the inevitable "How was school?" question would be held off for a moment longer.

He answered the door, expecting it to be a Jehovah's Witness- which, he had to admit, he had too much fun messing with- but it wasn't… It was, however, someone that he wouldn't have ever suspected.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from the spot on the ground that he had been staring at. Kurt could see his red, puffy eyes. It was clear he had been crying for a while.

"I- I didn't know where else to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, so I'm getting a lot of alerts and favorites, which I love, but not very many reviews. I need to know what you guys are thinking for this story. It helps me for when I write the next chapter.<strong>

**Thank you all so much for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!**

**Also, I just made a tumblr (which I barely know how to use) so if you guys want, you can follow me. http:/notalone88. tumblr. com/**


	7. Up All Night

Kurt immediately placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and gently pulled him forward so he was inside. "Blaine," He began as he closed the door behind him. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

Kurt walked back around so he was once again in front of Blaine and waited for an answer.

"I got back to my dorm Sunday evening," He replied, taking in a shaky breath. "Everything was fine. I hung out with some guys and went to bed pretty early-" He knew this information was pointless, but right now he didn't really have a filter. "Then the next morning I was called into the Dean's office and he told me that my parents had taken me out of Dalton. I had the rest of the day to pack my things and leave."

"Oh my God, Blaine, I'm so sorry. How could he just kick you out like that?"

"He didn't, my parents did. He thought we were moving or something."

Kurt went to reply when Burt called to him from the kitchen. "Kurt, tell whoever's at the door that it's dinner time!"

"It's Blaine, Dad!" Kurt called back.

In just a matter of seconds, Burt, Carole and Finn had appeared in the living room. Carole took one look at Blaine's puffy, red eyes- which were currently staring down at his feet- and walked over to him, giving him a hug. "Honey, what happened?" She asked, leading him to the couch and sitting beside him.

"His parents took him out of Dalton," Kurt replied for him, knowing he probably didn't want to tell the whole story over again.

"I drove around all day," Blaine chimed in, his voice shaky, as though he were on the verge of tears. "I- I… I'm sorry for disrupting dinner," He said. Kurt could tell he had changed what he originally planned to say.

"Oh, don't even think about that," Carole replied as she placed an hand on his back. "You didn't disrupt anything."

"I just- I never should have told them," Blaine stated. He put his head in his hands and leaned forward, hiding his face. "I should have just shut up and kept it to myself, but… but I thought it would make things better. I thought that maybe- that maybe that's why they never really talked to me before. Maybe it was because they could feel this wall between us and they knew I was hiding something. I thought that, after I told them, all of that would change and they would… they would love me."

Kurt, Burt and Finn all stood behind Carole and Blaine, just staring helplessly at him. From where he was, Kurt could see Blaine's bottom lip quivering. It made tears fill in his eyes.

Carole wrapped Blaine into a big hug which, after a moment, he returned, holding on tight. It was as though he had never been comforted this way before.

Burt's hands were wound tight into fists as he tried to control his anger. He thought about going over to Kurt, demanding to know Blaine's address, going to the house, then telling his parents off and possibly punching his father… But, instead he walked up to Carole and Blaine. "Are your things in your car, Blaine?" He asked gently.

Blaine nodded, neither him or Carole letting go of each other.

"Is the car unlocked?"

Another nod.

Burt backed away and motioned to Finn and Kurt. "Help me get his stuff, boys," He said quietly.

Kurt and Finn both quietly nodded and left out of the room, allowing Blaine and Carole to be alone.

Carole pulled back from Blaine after a moment and placed her hands on either side of his face, making him look at her. "Don't you worry about anything tonight, okay, Blaine? We'll figure this all out tomorrow. Tonight we'll just have dinner and get you situated in your room."

"You really don't have to let me stay here."

Carole dropped her hands and sighed. "Now I don't want to hear you say that again. You _are_ staying here… whether you like it or not," She added with a smile.

Blaine smiled back, although it was a sad smile. "Thank you."

After taking Blaine's things up to the guest bedroom, Finn, Burt and Kurt came back downstairs. They all went to the table for dinner, which Blaine mostly just picked at, then decided to skip over a movie or games and get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>By the time they had all finished their showers it was around eight thirty. Both Carole and Burt had had a long day at work and were very exhausted so they went to bed. Finn went to play video games, and Blaine said he was tired and would go to bed as well.<p>

Kurt knew that he'd never be able to fall asleep at eight thirty, so he went to his room and got on his computer. After an hour of being on Facebook, which consisted mostly of looking at Blaine's page, Kurt got bored. He thought he heard a noise coming from the guest room, so he decided to take a chance and see if Blaine was awake.

He crept out of his room and walked the short distance to the guest bedroom. He listened for a moment with his head pressed up against the door. When he heard another small noise, he took that as his cue to knock.

He heard a whispered "come in" and opened the door.

Blaine was sitting on the floor, taking things out of one of his suitcases and placing them on the ground.

"Was I being too loud?" He asked, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head as he walked into the room and cracked the door behind him. "No, you're fine." _'In more ways than one,'_ He added to himself. "I just couldn't fall asleep this early and I was wondering if you were still awake."

"Oh… Well, I am," He replied, smiling.

"I see that." Kurt walked closer and saw a couple of stacks of clothes on the floor beside Blaine. "You know, we have a chest of drawers in here for that reason," He said, pointing to the clothes.

Blaine glanced at the clothes then looked back at Kurt. "Oh, I just… I was just looking for something."

"Mm," Kurt replied with a single nod, not wanting to sound too nosy by asking what it was that he was looking for. "Well, do you want to stop looking for a little bit and come to my room? There's more stuff to do in there and, since neither of us are tired, we could watch a movie or something?"

"I- I would like that," Blaine replied, realizing only afterward just how ridiculous and cheesy he sounded. He got up and followed Kurt back to his room, going quietly to make sure he didn't wake Burt or Carole up.

Kurt let Blaine into his room first. Once he turned around from shutting the door, he saw Blaine sitting down on the floor with his back resting against the foot of the bed.

Kurt laughed. "You can sit on the bed."

Blaine shrugged. "The floor is fine."

Kurt paused, then nodded. "The floor it is then," He replied, sitting down opposite of Blaine.

"Well, _you_ can sit on your bed."

"Oh no. If you're flooring it then we're flooring it together."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. For a moment, they sat in comfortable silence, then Kurt broke it. "Did you want to watch something, or get on the computer, or-"

"Can- Can we just talk?" Blaine asked. He didn't want to sound girly with the question- most guys didn't want to just sit and talk- but he really just wanted to hear more about Kurt.

"Of course," Kurt replied quickly… Too quickly for his own liking. Sounding overeager was not a good thing.

"Cool. So, um, what's your favorite subject in school?" _'Stupid question, Blaine. Stupid!'_

Kurt just gave him a small half-smile before answering. "French… and glee club, but that's more of an extra thing. Yours?"

"History…" Blaine took a deep breath, "Kurt, can I ask you something personal?"

Kurt bit slightly at his bottom lip. "Uh, sure."

Blaine nodded. "You don't have to answer; I've just been wondering."

"Go ahead."

"You told me the other day that you knew what it was like to be cut down for being gay… and, when you first found me, you seemed to know how I was feeling… Maybe not completely, because your parents are amazing, but… Were you bullied?"

Kurt let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "The more accurate question would be "_Are_ you bullied?" and, yes, I am… Regularly."

"Oh, I- What do they do?"

"Push me into lockers, yell things as I pass by, slushy my face… Things like that. Being the only out kid at my school makes things a little less easy for me, but I don't want to hide who I am."

Blaine could tell there was more, but he didn't want to push. "You shouldn't have to go through that, Kurt. You're an amazing guy."

Kurt was slightly taken aback by that statement. "Th- Thank you… But, honestly it's nothing compared to what you've been through. I don't know what I'd to without the support of my parents."

Blaine laughed humorlessly. "My parents have _never_ been supportive. They've never been anything, really. I grew up calling our Nanny "Mom" for fourteen years. It was our own little inside joke, even though she honestly was basically my mother. One day, Mom- my birth mom," He clarified, "-came home early. We didn't know she was there and I called Mrs. Fredrick "Mom." She fired her the next day. Anyway, my parents have always had their life and I've had mine. They never mixed. I'd go to their social events cause I had no choice, but other than that we lived to totally separate lives. That's why I thought coming out would be a good thing. I thought being honest with them would make us more of a family, but instead it tore us apart even more."

"You know that's not your fault, right? If they don't like the fact that you were being honest with them then that's their problem."

"The thing is, I'm pretty sure they always knew I was gay… It was just the fact that I admitted it."

"What do you mean?"

"As long I kept it to myself, they could live in their fake little world that I was the perfect son and they had a perfect life. Once I admitted it, they probably feared all their friends would find out and… and they couldn't pretend anymore."

"Being gay doesn't make you any less perfect," Kurt replied before he thought about what he was saying.

Blaine took in a deep breath, trying to hide the fact that he was surprised by what Kurt said.

They just stared at each other for a moment before Kurt cleared his throat and started on a new subject.

* * *

><p>They stayed up all night, just talking. Around midnight, Kurt got up, grabbed some pillows from his bed, and sat back down on the floor as he gave one to Blaine. They never even thought of just moving to the bed. For some reason the floor was just more comfortable.<p>

The talks were never too serious for the rest of the night. It was mostly funny childhood or recent stories, plus each one finding out a little more about what the other liked and disliked.

The only time they left the room was to sneak downstairs and get some drinks and food around one o'clock. The rest of the time, they just sat and talked- or, once two-thirty rolled around, laid and talked.

They ended up both dozing off around four o'clock. Blaine was laying by the foot of Kurt's bed and Kurt was across from him, closer to the door.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Carole and Burt got up around the same time.<p>

"I'm going to check on Blaine and make sure he's sleeping," She told Burt after she finished brushing her teeth and using the bathroom.

"Okay… What are we going to do with him, Carole? We can't send him back home. They don't even want him there!"

"We'll figure out something. I don't have to work today, so maybe I can take him into McKinley and get him signed up for school there."

Burt nodded. "I'll go with you to check on him," He said, following her out the door.

Carole reached the door and slowly opened it to find the room empty. She let out a deep breath. "He's gone again."

"What? What do you mean?" He reached around her and opened the door the rest of the way. "He left all of is stuff here. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but I better go tell, Kurt. He won't be very happy if I keep this from him until he gets up. He'll probably want to start a search party."

"Well so do I!" Burt replied. "That kid doesn't need to be alone right now! I swear, we've all told him a million times to be comfortable here."

Carole opened Kurt's door, but stopped before entering. She smiled and looked back at Burt, who was a few steps behind. "I don't think we have to worry about that," She whispered.

Burt's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

She motioned for him to come forward.

He walked up to Kurt's door and looked inside, seeing the two sleeping figures on the floor. "Oh…" He said, now understanding what Carole meant. "Sh- Should I be worried about this?"

Carole laughed lightly, "No, honey, you shouldn't. They're on opposite sides of the floor; it's obvious they stayed up talking all night."

Burt had no idea how she knew that, but he figured it must be a girl thing.

"Come on," She said, shutting the door back. "Let's let them sleep a while longer."

As she walked down to the kitchen, Carole thought about how cute they looked lying there. They looked… peaceful, and she was happy they had each other. Although she'd never tell Burt, she thought they would look adorable as a couple. Even if the two boys didn't see it themselves, she knew there was a reason they found each other. She just hoped they'd eventually realize it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love feedback just as much as I love the fact that Kurt and Blaine lived together in the Christmas special on Glee... Although I hate the fact that they cut the box scene! UGH!<strong>

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of chapter 7!**


	8. School

About a half hour later, Carole made her way back up to Kurt's room. She knew Kurt probably forgot to set his alarm and she wanted to make sure he had time to get ready for school.

What she didn't know is that Kurt was already awake. He had woken about ten minutes earlier, realized he was on the floor and, just when he was about to complain to himself about how sore this would make him, he saw Blaine in front of him.

He would never admit to the fact that his heart skipped a beat, but it was true. He didn't care to sound ridiculously cheesy to himself when he thought about how perfect Blaine looked when he was sleeping. Because, it that was true as well. At least to Kurt it was true. Of course he would never admit that out loud because, well, Blaine was just a friend. A troubled friend in need of a nice guy to just be his friend… _Just_ his friend… _That's all_. Okay, now he was just dwelling on that fact.

Anyway, when he heard his doorknob turning he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Carole walked up to Kurt first, gently shaking him. "Kurt, honey, you need to get up for school."

Kurt faked waking up to the best of his ability, which was pretty darn good if he said so himself, "Hmm… Where am I?"

"On your floor. You and Blaine fell asleep here last night."

Kurt yawned. "We did?.. Oh."

As Kurt continued his fake sleepiness, Carole leaned down by Blaine. "Time to get up, sweetie."

Blaine _honestly_ woke up, his eyes opening slowly. He lifted up his head and grimaced. "My neck hurts."

"That's because you're lying on Kurt's floor."

Blaine's eyes opened a little more and he looked around and, sure enough, he was on Kurt's floor. And there was Kurt, right across from him, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh… Sorry."

Carole laughed. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. Although you _are_ going to be sorry for the crick you're going to have in your neck all day."

Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and tried to crack his neck, but it wouldn't do anything. It was just extremely tight and sore. "Ow… I agree with you on that, Mrs. Hummel."

"Just Carole is fine. Now, you boys get up and get ready. I'm driving you all to school so Blaine and I can talk to the principal."

They both nodded. Carole accepted this as their reply and stood back up, leaving out of the room.

Kurt got up and Blaine followed suit. He was quiet for a moment as he stretched out… He was honestly just extremely nervous. The last time he went to a public school things didn't end very well at all. Dalton was his safe space. A safe space that he had been in for a while now and he didn't want to leave it, but he had no other choice.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," He finally said as he placed the pillow he had used back on Kurt's bed.

Kurt nodded. "There's cereal and stuff downstairs if you want anything. Eat whatever you want; no one will care."

Blaine nodded and half-smiled before heading out of the room. He couldn't eat. Not with how he felt right now.

He walked back to the guest bedroom- his bedroom- and shut himself in. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the door, and took in a deep breath. He decided that waking up kinda sucked now. At first it was okay, but then life came crashing back down on him, and that was just annoying.

* * *

><p>Carole drove the boys to school and, as Kurt and Finn headed for homeroom, Carole and Blaine made their way to the principal's office.<p>

Carole had Blaine wait while she talked to Principal Figgins first.

After twenty long minutes, of which Blaine figured the principal was finding out about his horrible parents and hearing things that Blaine didn't want to go over again, Carole came out and got him.

They headed back into the office and Carole sat down. But, before Blaine did, he shook hands with Principal Figgins and introduced himself.

"Hello, Sir, I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. I have been talking to Mrs. Hummel here and, if I can get ahold of your mother or father, and they agree to allowing you to come, you are more than welcome at McKinley High."

Blaine took a deep breath. "You… You need to call my parents?"

"They are still your legal guardians, so, yes, I will."

Blaine swallowed hard. "I, um, okay… Would you like me to give you their number?"

"Yes, please."

Blaine gave Principal Figgins his mom's and dad's cell numbers. They were barely ever home, so giving him the house number would be a waste.

* * *

><p>The next day, Figgins called Carole and informed her that, after speaking with Blaine's mother, it would be fine for Blaine to start school at McKinley. Her exact words were <em>"I don't care what happens to that kid"<em> but both Figgins and Carole thought it would be best if Blaine didn't hear that part.

Carole and Blaine spent the rest of that day getting everything ready for him to start McKinley the next day. He had most of the supplies he would need already, from Dalton, but they did have to get a few things. Plus, they had to go to the school to get his schedule. They found out that most of the eleventh grade classes at McKinley were classes Blaine had already taken a year earlier at Dalton, so he ended up taking all senior classes. With that schedule, Blaine learned, he could graduate this year. For once he was extremely grateful for Dalton's intense learning schedule.

Carole seemed to pull some strings, unbeknownst to Blaine, and got him in five of Kurt's classes. She knew McKinley would be a big change for Blaine, it not being the bully-free zone as Dalton was, so she wanted him to be with someone who had been there and could help out if necessary.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, it was time for Blaine to go to school with Kurt and Finn.<p>

He was terrified. He felt like the biggest chicken in the world and would never admit to the fact that he was terrified, but he was.

He had gone to bed early the night before, wanting to sleep just so he wouldn't have to think about school.

He just didn't have a good feeling… It was pretty much the same feeling he had seconds before telling his parents that he was gay.

"We're here," Kurt said, breaking Blaine out of his trance. He looked over to see Kurt already out of the car and holding his door open for him.

"Oh, sorry," He replied, stepping out, "I must have started daydreaming."

Kurt shrugged. "Happens to me a lot."

Kurt shut the door back and they headed to their lockers. Finn had already gone ahead to talk to some of the football guys.

"What's your locker number?"

Blaine got a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it. "One twenty-seven."

"Only four down from me."

The rest of the walk was made in silence. Blaine was just looking all around. Even though he had been through these halls a few times already, with Carole, this was a lot different.

"And we're here," Kurt said as they reached the lockers. No one was at the lockers between them, so Kurt continued talking. "We don't have the same homeroom, but their right next to each other. We both have English Lit afterward, so we can go their together… if you want," He added, not wanting Blaine to feel like they had to go together.

"Yes," Blaine replied quickly, "I want… I want to- to walk with you… to class." _'Way to be smooth, Blaine,'_ He thought to himself.

Kurt smile, but said nothing about Blaine's fumbling of words.

The smile faded soon though and Kurt closed his locker door, then he walked over to Blaine's. "I don't want to freak you out or anything, but you… you might _not_ want to walk with me."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?"

"Some kids here… they don't like me very much. If they see you with me…" Kurt took a deep breath, "They're gonna call you names, and assume things, and I understand if you don't want to be part of that."

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's upper arm, "Kurt, I don't give a crap what they think. You're my friend; screw them and their assumptions."

Kurt sighed. "I know the circumstances are crappy, but I'm glad I met you… and I'm glad you're here."

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad I met you too, Kurt…" There was a moment of silent eye contact before Blaine broke it, "We better get to class."

* * *

><p>The first half of the day passed without any problems. Kurt and Blaine got some looks as they walked down the halls, but no one said anything.<p>

It was finally lunch time and Blaine's heart was beginning to beat at a normal pace again when the inevitable happened.

Kurt and Blaine had just sat down, and were waiting for the rest of New Directions to join them and meet Blaine, when Karofsky and two other football players walked up.

"And here we go," Kurt whispered to Blaine as they approached.

"Who's your new friend, lady-boy?" Dave asked, looking down at Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is Blaine; he just transferred."

Dave nodded. "So, Blaine, since you're new, you must not know."

Blaine glared up at him. "Know what?"

"That hangin' around with Mickey Mouse here isn't a very good thing. He'll do nothin' for ya but turn you gay."

"Well, that seems to have already happened _without_ his help."

Kurt took in a deep breath. He was hoping that Blaine wouldn't reveal that fact about himself. The last thing he wanted for Blaine was for him to go through all the crap _he_ was already going through.

Dave's face curled up into one of the creepiest smiles Blaine had ever seen. "Oh, I see. You two are faggots together then?"

"_'Faggot'_ is a term for a male homosexual, correct?"

"Duh."

"Then, yes. Kurt is a male homosexual, as am I. We are, at the moment, sitting side by side _and_ he is my friend, so your assumption is correct."

Dave's eyebrows furrowed. He seemed to be confused by Blaine's reply. "Just watch your back," He said before walking off.

Kurt took a breath for the first time since Dave said the word "faggot." "That's not what he meant when he said "together,"" He said to Blaine, who was staring straight ahead.

"I know what he meant," Blaine replied, his voice angry- though it was obvious he wasn't angry at Kurt, but at Dave.

"I told you it would happen," Kurt said softly.

"I know… I just- I'm not really hungry anymore. I need to go see Mrs. Davids about the assignment she gave. I'll- I'll meet your friends later, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Blaine got up and walked off.

Kurt felt like someone had stabbed him through the chest. He knew that Blaine wouldn't want to be seen with him once he got a taste of the bullying.

What he didn't know is that Blaine didn't feel that way at all. In fact he was actually just very angry, sad and scared. He was scared of what Dave and his seemingly mute friends might do, and he was sad and angry that Kurt had to face this every day. No one should have to go through that at all, but especially not alone.

He left Kurt because he knew that if he looked at the boy for a moment longer he would break down. But, he made a vow to himself as he walked down the halls and to an empty bathroom to wait out lunch. He vowed that he would be the best of friend to Kurt as he could be, so Kurt would never have to feel like he was fighting this fight alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to update sooner, but it's been crazy around here. I spent all day yesterday at SeaWorld with my sister so I couldn't finish this chapter until now.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and, if I don't update again before Christmas, Merry Christmas!... If you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter... More drama to come soon!**


	9. Paranormal Activity

Blaine couldn't help but notice the fact that Kurt spent every moment after lunch doing his best to avoid him. How could you _not_ notice when you spend the first half of the day practically connected to the other person then suddenly they're walking so fast and far ahead of you that it's pretty much impossible to catch up?

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled from down the hall as he exited their next to last class. "Kurt!"

Kurt continued on. Blaine wasn't even sure how he got away so fast. One second he was right by him in class and, the moment the bell rang, he was just gone.

Blaine picked up his speed, but slowed once he saw that Kurt was at his locker. He seemed to be having a tough time putting his books in his locker. Blaine was happy about that fact for the moment. Now he'd be able to talk to Kurt; see what was wrong.

"Kurt," He said as he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt jumped at the initial contact and turned around quickly.

"Oh, Blaine," He said, releasing a deep breath. "It's you."

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked, ignoring Kurt's jumpy response- for now.

"What?… Nothing, why?"

"Well, the first part of the day you and I were going from class to class together and now you're ignoring me at all costs and I kinda miss ya being there," Blaine rambled before he could stop himself.

"Oh… I- I…" It took Kurt a moment to find the words he was looking for. "I didn't know. You left after the whole Karofsky thing and I figured that… you know."

"No, I don't. What?"

"Well, I figured that you realized I was right earlier… When I said it would be easier to not hang around me. I figured you'd want your space."

Blaine couldn't have felt like a bigger d-bag at the moment. He never wanted Kurt to feel that way. That was the exact _opposite_ of how he wanted Kurt to feel.

"Kurt, that is _so_ not true. I left because I knew I would be a wreck if I stayed any longer. I wouldn't be in a good mood to meet your glee club friends and I… If I'm being honest, I hated seeing you being treated so badly."

Kurt had never had anyone, other than a family member, seem to care about him so much. "You were being treated worse," He replied. "It wasn't a very warm "Welcome to McKinley.""

Blaine shrugged. "I wasn't really expecting one. I've been to a public school before; this isn't my first rodeo."

Kurt could tell by the look on Blaine's face that he didn't want to talk about that any further, so Kurt didn't push.

"Still, I wish you could have met my friends _before_ meeting the lowlife-no good-neanderthals."

Blaine smiled. "That would have been nice… You have PE next right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Thank God it's the last class of the day today. It means I get to go home to shower."

"Let me guess," Blaine replied as Kurt shut his locker and they began walking to the gym, "The lowlife-no good-neanderthals don't enjoy a gay kid showering in he same room as them?"

"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner."

Blaine sighed and nodded. "This is going to be an interesting year."

* * *

><p>That night, Blaine finished his homework in less than thirty minutes. He found it interesting that the two grouchy teachers he had were the two that spelled things incorrectly on the homework assignments. He made sure to mark out the incorrectly spelled words and write the correct spelling above them. Sure, that would probably make them even more grumpy, but what could they do? He was simply helping them out. It wasn't like he was announcing it in front of the whole class or anything.<p>

See, this is how he worked. If you were nice to him, he'd be ridiculously nice to you. But, if you were a jerk, like Karofsky and his friends or those two teachers, he'd use his best "screw you" attitude and he usually came out victorious. It didn't matter that he was nervous as heck when Karofsky came up to him, he was still able to retort easily while he was in the moment.

He was like that with everyone… except his parents. When his parents acted like jerks, he couldn't seem to do anything. Granted, they didn't act like total jerks often. They'd usually just ignored him, but that was still a jerky thing for a parent to do. Blaine was never able to just stand up to them though, and that annoyed the crap out of him. If there was anyone he wanted to stand up to, it was his homophobic, self-centered parents.

"Blaine… Blaine!… Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine asked, jumping slightly.

"Are you okay? We were talking and you kinda just… stopped."

Blaine wasn't sure when he zoned out of his and Finn's conversation, but he couldn't remember what they were even talking about.

"I'm- I'm fine. I just… I zoned out for a second. Sorry. What were we talking about again?"

"Uh, you were telling me the answers to my math homework before Kurt gets home, which will be in like five minutes."

"Oh, right. Let me see the last problem."

Finn handed him the book and, in less than a minute, Blaine had the problem solved.

"Thanks, man," Finn replied as he quickly gathered up his books. "I better get this back upstairs before Kurt gets here."

"Why?"

"He'll know I let you do the work and he'll give me like a half hour lecture on it… You too."

"Oh… Well, then hurry, I think I heard the car door."

Finn grabbed the rest of his things and practically charged up the stairs. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the loud thudding sound his feet made as he ran.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as he came in the kitchen door carrying the take-out he had gone to get.

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing. Finn just told a joke before going upstairs," He replied as he got up and helped with the bags. "My God, you got a ton of food. I thought you said your parents wouldn't be home for dinner tonight."

"I did, but Finn's here. He eats, gets full for ten minutes, then starts round two. Around eleven there's a round three and if there's no leftovers for round three then… then…"

"Bad things happen?" Blaine finished in question, a small smile appearing on his face.

"That sounds so corny," Kurt replied as he shook his head, "but, yes. He gets majorly cranky and it's just not worth it."

"Understood."

Blaine and Kurt unloaded all of the Chinese food onto the table and, for two people who hardly knew each other and one person who barely knew the kitchen, they worked really well together. Kurt usually liked to work alone in the kitchen, even when simply putting out take-out, but he didn't even care that Blaine was there. He never got in the way and he didn't ask why Kurt was putting things in shortest box to tallest box order. Instead he simply took the box he had in his hand, moved two boxes Kurt had set out, and placed it in-between them because it was shorter than one and taller than the other. He seemed to just _get_ Kurt, which made Kurt smile to himself.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, noticing the smile as he brought the paper plates to the table.

Kurt shook his head, "Nothing…"

Blaine could tell he wasn't being honest, but Finn called down before he could say anything else.

"Is it all set out?" He asked, knowing Kurt would want him out of the way for that part.

"Yeah, it's ready!" Kurt replied.

Finn came down and they all sat at the table and ate. Finn had grumbled about wanting to play a video game while eating, but Kurt wouldn't allow it. Finn knew he wouldn't win that argument, he never did, but he asked and he grumbled every time anyway.

* * *

><p>After they ate dinner and cleaned up, Finn went back up to his room to play more video games. Blaine and Kurt decided they wanted to watch a movie so, as Kurt answered a ringing phone, Blaine went into the living room to pick the movie out.<p>

Just as he had decided on a movie, Kurt came into the room. "Carole has to work the full night shift now, so she won't be home tonight, and dad texted me earlier saying that he wasn't leaving the garage until he found out what was wrong with a mustang he was brought in today."

"Ah, house to ourselves," Blaine replied. "We should have a party."

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked over at Blaine.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "I'm kidding, Kurt. I'm not that kind of guy."

Kurt relaxed and sunk back into the couch. "You shouldn't kid about such things," He said, using a tone that was easy to tell he wasn't upset.

"Sorry. You like horror movies?"

"I love laughing at them. Why? What movie did you choose?"

"_Paranormal Activity_."

"Never seen it. Finn seems to like it though."

Blaine smiled and sat down on the other side of the couch, "Well then, let's enjoy."

* * *

><p>Blaine had seen<em> Paranormal Activity<em> five times, so nothing about it really scared him anymore… Kurt, however, was a different story.

He found himself jumping quite often and, by the time the movie was half way through, Kurt had moved to the middle of the couch. His eyes were wide and he gripped tightly onto the couch pillow in his hands. His feet were Indian style as he refused to have them hanging down off of the couch any longer.

Blaine found himself glancing at Kurt every few minutes, especially when he knew something was about to happen. He couldn't deny the fact that he was sort of amused by Kurt's reactions because, really, who wouldn't be? But, another part of him just wanted to hold Kurt close and tell him he was safe.

He knew he couldn't do that… That would be weird seeing as they were _just friends_.

"Holy crap!" Kurt yelled, bring Blaine out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Kurt had moved even closer to him. Close enough that he could smell Kurt's cologne. It was a nice smelling cologne… Very, very nice.

"Who comes up with this stuff?" Kurt asked. "And what's wrong with their minds?"

"Everyone likes to be scared sometimes," Blaine replied. "I mean, not in real life. But, when it's in a movie and it can't really hurt you, it's a nice rush."

"Nice my butt."

_'That is nice,'_ Blaine thought to himself. He couldn't even believe he thought it. He quickly wiped the thought away and cleared his throat. "We don't have to finish it. We can watch _The Notebook_ or some other Nicholas Sparks-ish movie," He said with a sly grin.

Kurt looked over at him with a glare. "Every single one of his movies starts and ends the same way. Sure, there are different obstacles, but the endgame is always the same. No. thank. you."

"Not a Nicholas Sparks fan. I knew I liked you for a reason."

Kurt turned back to the movie, choosing to ignore the last part of Blaine's comment… which Blaine was happy for. He wasn't sure how he'd explain that one.

* * *

><p>By the end of the movie, Kurt was practically attached to Blaine's side. His legs were no longer Indian style, but were curled by his side. Blaine had moved his arm to be behind Kurt, resting it on the back of the couch, so it wasn't squished between his and Kurt's bodies.<p>

When the credits began to roll, Kurt looked over and his eyes widened for about the two hundredth time. "Oh my God. I- I'm sorry," He said as he began to scoot away. "I didn't realize I had, um-"

"It's fine," Blaine interrupted, knowing Kurt wasn't sure how to finish. "I didn't mind."

This time, Kurt couldn't just ignore the comment.

And Blaine knew Kurt couldn't ignore it.

"Blaine, I-"

"Kurt, I-"

They started at the same time but, before either could finish, Burt came in the door and neither of them got to say what they so desperately wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and have an amazing new year! I would write more, but this took a while to finish and I'm kinda obsessed with watching American Horror Story right now, so I'm gonna get back to that :)<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think :D**

**Also, I've never seen _Paranormal Activity_ before but, from what I heard, most people found it quite scary. **


	10. Glee

Once Burt got home, the boys went and got ready for bed. They didn't see each other after that so they never had a chance to finish saying what they wanted to say… Not that they could now anyway. The moment was over.

Still, as Kurt laid down in his bed, he couldn't help but wonder what Blaine had to say. He wondered if it was something like "I think I have feelings for you" or if it was something more like "Would you please not get uncomfortably close to me the next time we watch a movie?" Either way, although he hoped it was the former, he wished he knew what Blaine was going to say.

* * *

><p>As Blaine laid down in his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt… He wondered what Kurt was about to say right before they were interrupted by Burt. Was he going to tell him that he kinda liked being that close to him too? Or was he going to tell Blaine that he was never allowed to pick another movie because he didn't like being that squished up to him… Blaine really hoped it wasn't the latter.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day of school seemed to be going a lot better. Kurt was nervous as he and Blaine entered the lunchroom, but Finn was beside him in an instant, telling him that Dave had gotten sent home for the day for cussing out the homeroom teacher. He was pretty sure Dave did it on purpose to get to go home but, either way, Dave wasn't there and they could rest easy.<p>

"What about the others?" Blaine asked Kurt as they went to sit down.

"Besides the occasional slushy to the face, they're harmless when Dave's not around."

Blaine nodded and sat down beside Kurt in the same spot as the previous day. "Word of warning before everyone else gets here… The rest of the glee club is kind of… insane? But, they mean well. So, when you feel like throwing something at them, resist."

Blaine laughed and nodded again. "Understood, Captain."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed and he looked over at Blaine. "Captain? Really?"

"Would you prefer Commander? Or Lieutenant? They're both below Captain, but if don't like Captain, then-"

"Blaine, just… no," Kurt replied, shaking his head, but a smile playing lightly on his lips.

Blaine went to continue with the joke but, before he could, Finn came to the table and sat down; along with three others that Blaine had never met before.

"Blaine," Kurt began, "This is Puck, Mike and Sam," He said quickly, getting in the introduction before Puck could.

Blaine did a single wave meant for all of them. "Hello," He said kindly, a small, nervous smile on his face.

"Hey, man," Sam replied. "Kurt told us a little about you yesterday at lunch. You transferred from Dalton?"

Blaine tried not to think of an upset Kurt relaying information about him the previous day, thinking that Blaine never wanted to be near him again.

"Yes, I did-"

"Isn't that the all boys school?" Puck asked.

"Yes, it is."

Just then, Artie rolled up.

"Artie, Blaine; Blaine, Artie," Kurt relayed.

Artie smiled at Blaine. "Hey."

"Hi."

"How are you liking McKinley so far?" Mike asked Blaine.

"It's… different, but not bad."

"Where are all the girls?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel's making them spend lunch in the choir room to rehearse the big girls number," Finn replied.

"Ah."

"So," Puck continued from his earlier question, "This all dudes school. Is it, like, one big gay safe space or something?"

Blaine choked a little bit on his spit, but quickly recovered.

"Puck!" Kurt hissed.

"No, it's fine," Blaine replied. "And no, Puck, it's not. There's only like five gay kids at Dalton, including me."

"You're into dudes?" Puck questioned. "So it Kurt, over here," He said, leaning over the table to pat Kurt's shoulder. "You two should totally-"

"Puck!" Kurt exclaimed. "Just, stop."

Puck put his hands up in surrender.

"Anyway…" Artie began. "Blaine, why did you decide to come to McKinley? Isn't Dalton like a "No-bullying zone?""

Blaine realized that, in Kurt telling them some about him yesterday, he didn't tell about his predicament… Part of him was glad to have that privacy, the other part wished that Kurt would have just told.

"Well, I… McKinley was just closer to where I live… and it's way less expensive, so…"

Finn looked at Kurt with a confused expression on his face, but the one Kurt returned told Finn to just stay quiet.

The rest of the lunch continued in comfortable conversation. Everyone seemed to have run out of questions for Blaine at the moment, but they all warned him that, when the girls finally did meet him, he'd have a lot more questions coming his way.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about all their questions," Kurt said as he and Blaine walked to their next class after lunch. "We don't get new people in the group very often, so they kinda go nuts when we do."<p>

Blaine shook his head. "It was fine. They're a little more than I expected, but they seem like nice guys."

Kurt nodded. "They are… Some used to not be, but they are now."

"Puck?" Blaine questioned, eying Kurt.

Kurt nudged into Blaine's side, "I thought you didn't like to judge?"

Blaine shrugged. "More like common knowledge."

Kurt sighed, then answered Blaine's earlier question. "Yes, Puck… Finn too."

Blaine's eyebrows rose. "Finn, really? You two seem so close."

"We are, now. He'd do anything for me, and I for him… It just wasn't always that way."

"Oh…" They were both silent for a while, making Kurt think Blaine had nothing more to say, before he continued, "It's nice when people change for the better."

Kurt looked over to him, feeling that there was a deeper meaning behind his statement. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

><p>After the last class of the day, Kurt found Blaine at his locker. "Um, if you want, Carole can come pick you up," He said, leaning against the locker beside Blaine.<p>

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"We have Glee practice today. I didn't think you'd want to just wait around for an extra hour."

"Oh… um… Would you mind if I came with you? I've been missing the Warblers and… I just need to keep my mind occupied."

Kurt's face lit up. "Of course I don't mind," He replied, his voice at a slightly higher pitch than before. He tried to contain his excitement, but it still showed in his eyes.

* * *

><p>The second Kurt and Blaine entered the music room they were surrounded by the girls. They all introduced themselves one by one. Rachel, of course, went first.<p>

"Hi, I'm Rachel. I'm the lead sing- _one_ of the lead singers in glee club. It's very nice to meet you. I heard about you some at lunch yesterday. Kurt says you used to sing for the Warblers. You wouldn't be here to spy on us would you?"

It all came out in such a big rush that it took a second for Blaine's mind to catch up. By the time it did, Rachel was pushed out of the way by Quinn.

"Hello, Blaine. I'm Quinn," She said softly, smiling kindly as she shook his hand.

Tina and Mercedes introduced themselves next. Then Brittany, who, after being told that his name was Blaine five times the previous day, still called him Dwayne.

"And I'm Santana," She said last, her signature smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you all," Blaine replied.

Mr. Schue walked in at that moment and Kurt introduced him and Blaine to one another.

"It's good to meet you Blaine," Mr. Schue said with a smile.

"You too, Sir."

"Oh, just Mr. Schue is fine. So, Blaine, would you like to audition for the glee club today or do you just want to check it out?"

"Would you mind if I just watched today? I don't really have anything prepared, but I could pick out a song over the weekend and audition Monday."

Mr. Schue nodded. "That's fine with me. Just take a seat anywhere."

Blaine chose the empty spot right next to Kurt, gave him a small smile, and spent the rest of the hour watching and listening what would soon become his new glee club.

* * *

><p>The weekend passed by normally. Blaine went out with Kurt, Finn and most of the glee club kids, to eat on Saturday night. He spent Sunday sitting on Kurt's bed and, while Kurt wrote an article on fashion that he was going to send to Vogue- he was horrified by their choices in the latest issue- Blaine looked up songs, trying to decide which to sing.<p>

After many hours of writing lists, narrowing lists down, making even longer lists, and narrowing those down, he chose one.

Monday afternoon, Blaine stood in front of the glee club and sang_ For The Longest Time_ by Billy Joel. He didn't want the band playing in the background, so he simply sang alone. No music, no nothing; just his voice.

He chose the songs for one reason, and one reason only. The lyrics. So many of the lyrics rang so true to how he felt right now… about Kurt. Not that he'd actually ever admit to that. But it was true.

He was inspired by Kurt, just like the song said. He thought he couldn't be happy again, but Kurt found him, put his arm on his back, showed him that he _could_ be happy again. He needed Kurt and, from some things that Kurt's said to him before, Kurt needed him too. Blaine had been telling himself over and over that what he felt for Kurt was nothing more than a faux-love because Kurt was practically a hero to him, but he knew that wasn't true. There was something more there. Something that didn't have anything to do with the fact that Kurt had found him in the park that day. He wanted to give his heart to Kurt, he just wished Kurt wanted to give his heart to him.

The thing was, with how brave Blaine was while he was singing, he was much less brave when he was talking. He couldn't imagine just going up to Kurt, telling him exactly how he felt and waiting for the response. Just thinking about it made him blush.

That's why he hoped that when he looked at Kurt during certain moments of the song… Like when he sang _"I'm so inspired by you"_ or when he sang _"Is how I need you"_ or _"Now I know the man that you are"_… Yes, he changed the lyric. Everyone in glee knew he was gay, and it just felt odd singing a song so romantic to a girl when he wasn't attracted to girls whatsoever.

The looks to Kurt were small glances that no one really noticed. They were all in a trance of sorts at his voice. Even Puck's mouth was hanging open slightly in a sort of awe.

Kurt, however; he noticed the glances. Each one sent a shiver down his spine. He found it difficult to swallow and, more than once, he shifted in his seat, unable to stop squirming.

The problem was, was he over-thinking? Blaine was looking around at everyone during the song, maybe it was just coincidence that Blaine's eyes met his at those moments… He hoped to God, or whoever might be up there, that it wasn't a coincidence.

Blaine was welcomed into the glee club by everyone. They met everyday, except Thursdays, after school for an hour. Once football practice began that same week, Finn drove separately from Kurt and Blaine.

They were usually home alone when they got home from school as Carole would be at work or running errands and Burt would be working as well.

Blaine and Kurt would do their homework then, usually, they would watch TV or go for a walk. Sometimes they'd just sit and talk about whatever. They found out that they both enjoyed quiet. They liked going out with the glee club kids, but they liked one on one even better.

Soon enough, the weekend was back and Blaine had survived his first full week at McKinley.

He was surprised that Dave hadn't given him or Kurt any problems since his first day. He guessed that Dave had just decided to back off seeing as Kurt and Blaine were never really alone in the halls anymore… He guessed wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>I went through my ipod until I found For The Longest Time... I couldn't pass up the chance to use that song. The whole time I wrote about it, I listened to it on repeat. :) <strong>

**I know this story is pegged as drama/hurt/comfort and lately it hasn't been that as much as two-boys-who-can't-get-up-the-nerve-to-admit-they-like-each-other, but it will get back to the drama/hurt/comfort, and it will get back to it soon. I promise :D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Also, just getting it off my chest. Have you guys noticed that a lot of people write Blaine as Darren in their stories? Like they write him as obsessed with Disney animated movies and Harry Potter, he's always really good at playing guitar, he speaks Italian, and he says things like "supermegafoxyawesomehot"... That's kind of a pet peeve of mine, so I wondered if anyone else noticed.**


	11. Cherry Red

A few nights later, after finishing his homework, Blaine went downstairs to see if Carole needed any help with dinner...

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Positive, but thank you for asking, Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "Do you… Do you mind if I sit in here? I don't really have anything else to do and I'd kind of like to talk to you."

Carole smiled. "Of course I don't mind, honey."

Blaine sat down at the table and began fidgeting with his thumbs.

"What did you want to talk about?" Carole asked kindly.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Oh, um… I was just-" He paused and took a deep breath. "I've been here for about two and a half weeks now and I- I don't feel comfortable not helping out or having a job to pay you some money."

Carole put the noodles into the boiling water and sat down at the table by Blaine. "You don't need to feel that way, Blaine. We don't expect you to pay rent."

"I know you don't," Blaine replied. "You don't expect me to do anything, which is unbelievably kind, but I _want_ to do something."

Carole let out a thoughtful breath. "Hm… Are you a good cook?"

Blaine nodded. "I like to think so. I mean, I've never set anything on fire."

"How about, on nights that I work, you cook dinner? It would help me to know that take-out wasn't being ordered every time I work evening shifts. I mean, Kurt used to cook, but both Burt and Finn stopped eating his organic meals so he gave up on cooking them."

Blaine smiled. "I would love that."

"Good." Carole got up and stirred the pasta, then placed the steam-in-a-bag vegetables into the microwave. "Oh, and if Kurt asks," Carole said, "these vegetables are fresh from the market. He said he despises frozen vegetables… so I don't tell him and he doesn't know."

Blaine nodded. "Understood." They were both silent for a moment before Blaine spoke again. "Carole?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm- I'm not that good with laundry, but I've been known to iron a mean shirt… I mean, if you need help with that too, I don't mind."

Carole turned back to him. "Blaine, if you would like to help out with ironing the clothes, you can. But, don't ever feel like you have to, okay?"

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Okay, I promise."

"And if you ever want to make some extra cash," She added. "Sometimes Kurt and/or Finn wash the cars on the weekend and Burt gives them twenty dollars."

Blaine would never expect the Hummel's to pay him, but he wasn't going to go into all of that right now. That was a conversation that could wait.

Carole returned to her seat by Blaine and placed her hand over his. "Honey, as long as you're in school and you're happy, that's all that matters to me and Burt. You're an amazing boy, Blaine, and we're happy just to have you here."

Blaine felt the sudden urge to stand up and hug her, so he did.

She gladly returned the hug, tears coming to her eyes as she did so. She couldn't imagine going through what Blaine had gone through over the past two weeks. Especially at such a young age.

"Blaine!" Finn suddenly called from upstairs. "You wanna come play some video games?"

Blaine ended the hug, tears in his eyes but never leaving them, and smiled at Carole.

"Go ahead," She said with a laugh. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

He nodded. "Thank you, Carole… For everything."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Mr. Hawks would mind if I ripped his toupee off?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine traveled down the hallway.<p>

Blaine laughed. "Something tells me he would. Why do you want to rip his toupee off?"

"Because he smells. He's always sweaty and gross and he picks on me."

"I've never seen him pick on you."

Kurt looked at him and glared. "That's because you're too busy sucking up to him."

"He's nice to me!" Blaine defended. "I don't suck up to meanies."

"Then pay attention more tomorrow and listen to him speak to me because he picks and you suck."

Blaine grimaced. "That sounds absolutely disgusting, Kurt. There had to be a better way to say that."

Kurt listened to the sentence over in his mind and, when he went to agree, he saw _it_… Coming right for them was Dave, with two of his friends right behind him, and a slushy in his hand.

He was already so close that Kurt could do nothing to stop it. He didn't even have time to warn Blaine.

In less than two seconds from Kurt seeing Dave and the slushy, it had made contact with Blaine's face.

Bright red, cherry flavored dye and ice covered Blaine's gelled hair, filled in his eyes, went halfway up his nose, into his mouth, down his neck, on the white with blue trim sweater he was wearing, and even a little bit went into his right ear.

They both stood there for a moment, seemingly frozen in their spots.

Kurt's eyes were wide, his heart racing.

Blaine closed his eyes, bring his hands up to them. "Oh my God," He said, breaking the silence. "That friggin burns!"

Blaine's voice brought Kurt out of his trance and he quickly grabbed on to Blaine's arm. "Here, just keep your eyes closed and I'll lead you to the bathroom."

At that moment, the bell rang. Kids scattered to their classes and Kurt successfully got Blaine to the restroom. He didn't care that they'd be missing class. PE was next anyway.

"Does the burning ever end?" Blaine asked as Kurt let go of his arm.

"Soon it will, I promise."

Kurt quickly grabbed the garbage can, which had a flat lid, and placed it by the sink. He took a towel, wet it and added soap, then cleaned off the top. After that, he took a dry towel and cleaned it once more.

He did this all very quickly, knowing Blaine was in pain.

"Okay," He said, taking Blaine's arm again. "Just come this way… Now, sit down. The seats right behind you."

Blaine sat down slowly until his butt hit the garbage can lid.

Kurt wet two paper towels. "Hold out your hands."

"I don't think I can take them off of my eyes."

Kurt sighed, set the towels on the edge of the sink, then placed his hands on top of Blaine's. He slowly removed them from Blaine's eyes. "See, holding them there really doesn't help the burning."

Blaine nodded. "Very true."

Kurt put one towel in each hand. "Now, hold those up to your eyes. _Do not_ rub them, just hold them there."

"Okay."

Although the burning didn't really subside, the coolness of the towels did help to soothe his eyes a little.

"Now, lean your head back."

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's head, guiding him back so his head didn't bang against the sink.

Once it was comfortably positioned on the sink, Kurt turned the water on.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Washing your hair. I don't have shampoo, but if I do nothing then your hair will be impossible to wash later… especially since you have a ridiculous amount of gel in it anyway."

"Hey, the gel should have helped the slushy to glide off of the hair easily."

"And yet, it didn't."

Blaine laughed which caused Kurt to smile. It was good to see that being slushied didn't make him lose his sense of humor.

Kurt gently washed the slushy and gel from Blaine's hair in silence.

After a few minutes, Blaine broke it. "You know, the cherry flavor tastes terrible. I can still taste it. I'm pretty sure it's draining down my nose and into my throat… The least they could have done was chose grape. I like grape."

Kurt shook his head. "You're really random, you know that?" He said, keeping his eyes focused on Blaine's hair. All of the slushy and gel was out, making it a curly mess, but Kurt just loved it. He kept running his fingers through it, hoping Blaine wouldn't catch on to what he was doing.

Blaine had figured the slushy was out of his hair, but what Kurt was doing felt really good, so he didn't mind it a bit. He kinda hoped Kurt would just do that forever.

But, too soon for either of their liking, Kurt stopped.

"Okay, that's all out. Now, put your hands down and I'll finish with your eyes.

Blaine did as he was told, leaving the towels on his eyes but taking his hands away.

Kurt ran some warm water this time and placed new paper towels underneath it. He removed the old towels from Blaine's eyes, "I'm just gonna drop some warm water onto your eyes. Keep them closed."

"So, how many times have you had to do this?" Blaine asked as Kurt began.

Kurt sighed. "Too many… I couldn't even begin to give you an estimate."

"That… really sucks."

"Agreed."

"You don't deserve it, Kurt."

Kurt wiped away the water that was running down the side of Blaine's face. "According to them, I do."

"Well, they're wrong. You're an amazing guy, Kurt. You've done more for me in the past three weeks than anyone in my family has _ever_ done for me. You didn't even know me, but you didn't hesitate to welcome me into your home… You don't deserve the crappy way you're treated here."

"You don't deserve the way you're treated either, Blaine. Both here and at your own home. I mean, your parents just throwing you out on the street… I can't imagine. Then, you come here and immediately your attacked by the homophobe brigade. It's not right."

"You care so much about other people, Kurt… I just don't see how anyone could not like you or want to be around you all the time."

Kurt's heartbeat quickened. He cleared his throat. "Um, I'm- I'm done. You can open your eyes."

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, as if he were almost afraid to do so. But, when he did, he realized they didn't hurt at all. They felt a little irritated, but just like he had held them open under water.

"That's… a lot better."

Kurt nodded. "Um, you're gonna want a different shirt. Staying in that one will not be comfortable."

Blaine began unbuttoning the sweater, revealing a black undershirt.

Kurt tried to hide the fact that he was staring.

"I have a PE shirt in my locker. I'll just change into that."

Kurt nodded again, knowing his voice would be freakishly high if he tried speaking at the moment.

Blaine looked around the room. "Are… Are we in the girls bathroom?"

Kurt laughed. "It's my safe space. Every time I'm slushied, I come here."

Blaine nodded. He looked behind him as he took off his sweater. "Did I sit on a garbage can?" He asked, slightly disgusted.

"I cleaned it off first, I promise."

It was then that Kurt noticed Blaine's muscular arms. He hadn't seen him in short sleeves before today, as it was December, so he didn't know that Blaine was so… defined.

"Well, I better get my shirt and then we better get to class," Blaine said, noticing Kurt's staring but keeping it to himself for the moment.

Kurt quickly looked up to meet Blaine's eyes and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Once they left the bathroom, Jacob came out of the middle stall, where he had been squatting for the past thirty minutes. He had recorded Blaine and Kurt's entire conversation on his phone and could not wait to get this bit of gossip out in the open.

Blaine, a homeless boy that had to be taken in by the Hummel's… Of course, he'd have to add some stuff to make it a little better, but no one would have to know the made up parts.

The only problem was that Christmas break started in two days, so he'd have to wait until they returned to get this information out to the kids of McKinley… But he couldn't think of anything more worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the many reviews of the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)<strong>

**When I started this story, I imagined it sometime around the beginning of December, which is why Christmas break is about to happen in the story.**

**Did you guys see the craziness outside the stage door at H2$ yesterday night? Those fans are crazy! I wish they'd realize that Darren coming out every night is a privilege, not a right. Some of them are beginning to act like the paparazzi... They're not respecting Darren, NY, NYPD, or the residence that live in the area... It's sad :(**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	12. Almost Christmas

It was finally Christmas break. Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't ridiculously excited. He loved Christmas break for many reasons, but the biggest was that he didn't have to go to school. Two weeks without having to deal with Dave and all of his basically-silent-but-just-as-annoying friends.

He had been saving up his money too, and was determined to find Carole an amazing new outfit. He'd decided to get his dad an outfit as well- seeing him go out with Carole in flannel was becoming unbearably painful. For Finn, he would get a gift card to GameStop. That way he could get whatever video games he was in to at the time… And this time, he had another one to shop for. Blaine. He had no idea what to get Blaine. He had learned a lot about Blaine over the past few weeks but, as for getting him a gift, he had no idea what to do.

"You ready to go, Kurt?" Carole asked, opening up his cracked door.

Kurt grabbed his money and stuck it in his back pocket, "Yeah. Is Blaine coming?"

Carole shook her head. "No, honey. He wanted to stay here."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "But, why? It'll be fun. Did you tell him that we all split up in the mall?"

"I told him."

"Did you tell him that we go out to dinner afterward?"

"Yes, I did."

"He still didn't want to go?"

Carole sighed and walked into Kurt's room, closing the door gently behind her. "Honey, you have to understand how hard this is for Blaine. He was just kicked out of his house not long ago, and he's going to be with a group of people for Christmas who, about a month ago, were complete strangers to him. Don't you remember how hard the first Christmas without your mom was?"

Kurt looked down at the floor, remembering that sad Christmas. Yes, his dad had done everything to try and make it special, but it still hurt. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, Blaine's lost both of his parents. And, in a way, it's worse for him. Your mom didn't have a choice. I'm sure she would have loved to see every Christmas you had and will ever have, but his parents are still here… and they've _chosen_ not to be with him."

"I… I didn't think about that. I'm just so used to him being here now, you know? I… I didn't think."

Carole pulled Kurt into a comforting hug, which he gladly returned.

"Come on, sweetie," She said after a moment, pulling back. "Let's go have a fun day. We'll save the worrying for another time."

Kurt nodded, smiling a little. He did want to have a fun day, but he couldn't get his mind off of Blaine now… He knew that, no matter what, Blaine would be sad this Christmas, but Kurt was determined to do whatever he could to make it a little less sad and a lot more special.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched out his bedroom window as Finn, Burt, Carole and Kurt piled into the car and drove off. He sat down on his bed for a moment, not really doing anything except sitting. He stared across the room for about five minutes, until he was sure that they wouldn't be coming back to grab anything they may have forgotten.<p>

He got up from his bed, came out of his room, and went downstairs. He grabbed his coat and quickly pulled it on, then got his car keys from the kitchen, and headed out.

He took many, many deep breaths as he drove to his hometown. He knew what he was doing was probably stupid, but he just had to do it.

He hadn't heard a word from his parents since they threw him out. Surely they had gone into his room and seen that some of his things were gone. They had to have known that he came back at some point. That would tell him he had somewhere to live… Plus, he had taken his car. You can't _not_ notice that that's missing.

And, it's Christmastime. Yes, they always worked up until Christmas day, but they had to want him there for Christmas morning. His mom always came in and woke him up at seven, then they'd go downstairs and open gifts. Afterward, they'd go to the table and eat a special casserole that was only made on Christmas morning. When Mrs. Fredrick worked for the Anderson's, she'd always let Blaine help prepare it with her the night before, while his parents were out at a Christmas Eve dinner.

First would be a layer of bread, then some slices of Velveeta, another layer of bread, and more Velveeta. After that, they'd mix up eggs, salt, pepper and milk and pour it on top.

Once Mrs. Fredrick was fired, Ms. Brown made the casserole. Blaine never helped with her as she liked to work alone, but still, it was tradition.

Yes, his parents would definitely miss him being there for that… They just had to.

* * *

><p>Blaine finally arrived at the house. He pulled the key out of the ignition and stared up at the house. He got chills just looking at it. It was so cold. Everything about it was just so stiff and dark and… cold.<p>

But, it was still home. It was still where he grew up. It was where his room was at, where he and Mrs. Fredrick spent so much time cooking and playing games together, where his dad would discuss a book with him and his mom would ask him how his week at school went.

Sure, Blaine's life was practically completely separate from his parents, but there were tiny moments where them just being parents would shine through… Those moments were all the ones Blaine was thinking of right now. He was thinking of all the times they laughed together or watched a show together.

Yes, they definitely had to miss him.

He took a deep breath and got out of the car. The garage door was open, so he knew that at least his mom was home. He walked into the garage, knowing the door to the house would be unlocked, and went inside.

"M- Mom?" He called out as he shut the door behind him.

He received no answer.

For a moment, he just stood there. He didn't hear anyone around. Ms. Brown wasn't a live-in Nanny as Mrs. Fredrick had been, so she was most likely not there.

Blaine began to head out back, to see if his mom was outside, when his eyes met the stairs.

He decided that outside could wait for a minute and he headed up the stairs. He wanted to see his room again. He had only taken one suitcase worth of stuff with him and, although he now had all of his things from Dalton too, he still missed the things in his room.

Most of all, the photo albums of him at school. He had at least six of them.

He was hoping that, in the rare case that his parents didn't miss him, he could at least get the photo albums.

He reached his door and quickly opened it, taking one step inside the room, then he froze. Time seemed to stop at that moment. Only his eyes would work as they panned the room.

Everything was gone. Everything that had once belonged to him wasn't there anymore. The pictures on his walls, his desk, the books, clothes, bedspread… Even the bed itself was different.

It looked as though he had never existed.

"Why are you here?" He heard a familiar voice say behind him.

His limbs figured out how to work again and he turned to face his mother.

"I- I… Where's my stuff?"

"What do you mean, Blaine?" She replied, her voice colder than the house itself.

"My- My stuff," He replied, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. "It's all gone."

"Of course it is," She said with a shrug. "Why would it not be?"

Blaine didn't know how to respond, so he just stood there, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Blaine, _why_ are you here?" She asked for a second time.

"Be- Because it's almost Christmas, and… and I thought that maybe-," He cleared his throat, trying to keep it from breaking, "maybe you'd want me back home." His voice broke anyway.

"You made your decision, did you not?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, not understanding the question. He hated when his parents started the weird "did you not?" talk.

"You chose to… _enjoy_ boys. Am I correct?"

"Enjoy boys?" He repeated slowly.

"Gay, Blaine!" She exclaimed, losing her patience. "You chose to be gay!"

"No. No, I didn't."

She straightened. "So, you've changed your mind? If that's so, then you are welcome to move back in."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Are… Are you serious, Mom? _"Changed my mind?" "Chose to be gay?"_ Are you for real right now?"

"Well, did you?"

"Did I what? _Choose_ to be gay? No, no I didn't!" He yelled, feeling the anger boiling inside of him. "It's not like a woke up one morning and said "You know what, I think I wanna be attracted to boys. The higher suicide rate, possible death threats, name-calling, getting beat up, the hate crimes, my parents rejecting me, getting told I'm headed for hell; all of that just sounds so _interesting_. I definitely want to be one of those." No, mom, I did not _choose_ it! Do you realize how hard it was for me to come to terms with the fact I was gay? I denied it for so long! I thought that, eventually, I'd like a girl. It was just a matter of time. But that _never_ happened! And always hearing the jokes you and dad made about gays didn't really help make things easier! I thought that, by being honest with you two, things would get better! We could be a family! We could be close!" He knew his throat would probably be raw for a week but, right now, he didn't care. "And no, unfortunately, I don't get to "change my mind", as you say! I know it would make things a heck of a lot easier for me, but I don't get to make that decision because I didn't choose it in the first place!"

His mother's expression never changed. Not once through Blaine's entire rant.

"Leave, Blaine," She said simply as he repeatedly took deep breaths.

He just stared at her, not moving. The tears he kept hidden crept back up and, once again, threatened to fall. This time, he didn't stop them.

"Don't you care about me? Don't you wonder where I'm living or if I'm okay?.. Don't you love me?" His voice soft now.

"You are not part of this family anymore, Blaine. You made a decision to go against us and you must suffer the consequences. Your life does not matter to me anymore."

Blaine shook his head. "Like it ever mattered to you to begin with," He said as he walked past her, heading for the staircase.

He practically ran down the stairs and out the door, hurrying to his car.

He jumped inside and put the key into the ignition, bringing the car to life.

Tears streamed down his face the entire ride home. His jaw ached and his bottom lip trembled, but he refused to let himself go.

"Just get home, Blaine. Just get home," He said to himself, taking in and letting out long, deep breaths. It was at that moment that he was calling the Hummel's place "home". That, however, didn't lessen the pain he was feeling.

When he pulled up to the house, Blaine was glad to see that the car was still gone, meaning he would be home alone. He really didn't want to explain where he was to anyone.

He quickly got out of the car, ran inside and into his room, laid face-down on his bed, burying his head into his pillow, and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this would be the easiest chapter to write. I had it all outlined (something I like to do during my college classes) and ready to go... yet, when I went to write it out... DIFFICULTY! I kept wondering if I was putting too much info or not enough, blah blah blah.<strong>

**Few things: **

**1. I don't know if GameStop's are everywhere, I just know we have one at our mall. Basically it's just a large store with tons of video games.**

**2. The casserole is an actual casserole that me and my mother make every Christmas. If you want a more detailed recipe for it, I can give you one. I hate cheese, but that casserole is freakin' delicious.**

**3. I know most people call the Hummel's place the "Hudmels" place, but I hate that. When talking about the house, it will always be the "Hummel's" for me, as I'm pretty sure Finn doesn't own the place...  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't suck. Let me know :D** **...Sorry for the crazy long A/N.**


	13. Breakdown

Blaine cried for the next few hours until he ended up curled up on his side, clutching tightly onto a pillow, fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Finn, I swear if you try to look in the bag again, I'll murder you!" Kurt exclaimed as they walked into the house.<p>

"Play nice, boys," Burt warned, he and Carole walking in behind them.

"He keeps peeking."

"I do not," Finn defended. "I can't help that I'm tall and I can easily see into the bag."

"Stop _looking_ at the bag. That's the point!"

"Okay, okay," Carole said, "break it up, you two. Go put your things in your rooms. I'm gonna go tell Blaine we brought him some dinner."

They all headed upstairs, except for Burt who always hid his gifts in the garage.

Carole tapped on Blaine's door, noticing how quiet it seemed inside the room. When she received no answer, she slowly opened it and peeked inside.

He was still fast asleep, but he didn't look peaceful. Not to Carole, at least. He was clinging on to the pillow so tight that she knew his arms, hands and fingers would all be sore when he woke up. He was curled up into the fetal position and was shivering slightly.

She walked over to his desk and set the box of food down, then she went over to his bed, picked up the extra blanket that was folded up on the end of it, and draped it over him.

She rested a hand on top of his head for a moment, then lovingly combed through his hair with her fingers, the same way she did with Finn when he was younger and was having a restless sleep. Finn had always found it very calming and it helped him to relax.

She was glad to see that it seemed to work with Blaine too as, even though his grip on the pillow remained strong, it did lessen a bit. His shoulders also seemed to lose some tension and he let out a small sigh.

Carole smiled and walked back over to the desk, picking up the food then leaving the room.

"He didn't want it?" Kurt asked, coming out of his room at the same time.

"He's asleep," She whispered. "I'll put it in the fridge so he can eat it when he wakes up."

"Oh… okay," He replied, finding it slightly odd for Blaine to be sleeping at such a random time. Blaine never took naps during the day. It was one of the many things he and Kurt had in common.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked over at the clock on his nightstand. A bright 1:23am showed on it, letting him know he had been trying to fall asleep for almost an hour.<p>

He groaned in annoyance and sat up. After a moment of thinking, he decided to grab his laptop and head downstairs. He wanted something to drink anyway, plus he just didn't feel like sitting in his room.

Once in the kitchen, he set his computer on the table then warmed himself some milk. His mom used to warm him milk when he was younger and couldn't sleep. He was hoping it would make him tired like it used to.

But, while he was still wide awake, he opened up his laptop and logged on to Facebook. He and Blaine had become friends the day Blaine had gone back to Dalton, so Kurt could see all of Blaine's friends list.

He went down the list of people, searching for boys who went to Dalton. He knew it was a long shot, especially with it being Christmas, but he had to do something for Blaine… and right now, this was all he could think of.

A creaking noise pulled Kurt out of his deep search and he looked up just in time to see Blaine walking into the kitchen.

Kurt cleared his throat, not wanting to scare Blaine, who hadn't even noticed his presence yet.

Blaine looked over quickly, jumping slightly. "Kurt… I- I didn't know you were up."

"Couldn't sleep," Kurt replied, closing his computer down. He got up and turned the light on, dimming it so it wasn't overly-bright. "Did you just wake up?"

Blaine nodded as he fixed himself a glass of water. "It's gonna be impossible for me to go back to sleep now."

Kurt sat back down at the table, inwardly hoping that Blaine would join him. "Um, Carole brought you home some food. It's in the fridge if you wanna warm it up."

As if on cue, Blaine's stomach growled loudly. Both he and Kurt laughed. "Thanks. I am a little hungry."

He set his water down near the seat opposite Kurt, making Kurt smile slightly, and headed back to the fridge. He grabbed the container and opened it to see what had been brought to him.

"Oh, God, I love hamburgers," He said as he placed the container in the microwave.

Kurt laughed. "I know. It's from your favorite restaurant too."

"Five Guys?" Blaine asked, looking back at him with eyebrows raised.

Kurt nodded. "Yup. Carole remembered you talking about how their burgers were your favorite and, since you didn't come with us, she wanted to get you something special. So, after we ate, we stopped by there to pick that up for you."

"Wow…" Blaine opened the microwave before it could beep, then walked over to the table and sat down. "I don't even remember ever talking about it."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that's Carole. You can mention something without even meaning anything by it and she remembers it forever… Sometimes it's awesome, other times… not so much."

Blaine laughed, but Kurt noticed that it wasn't his usual happy laugh… It looked sad. "That's very nice of her… to remember, I mean."

"Yeah." They were both silent for a minute as Blaine began to eat his food.

"So," Kurt began, breaking the silence. "What did you do today?.. I mean, yesterday?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing. Just hung around here all day. I just went to lie down for a minute and fell right to sleep, I guess."

"Are- Are you feeling okay? For as long as you've been here, you've never taken a nap. Do you feel sick?"

"No," Blaine replied. "No, I'm fine."

Kurt sat back in his chair, relaxing a bit. "Good. Getting sick at Christmas would suck."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "That it would."

They both fell back into a comfortable silence, Blaine just eating and Kurt looking around the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't sure how much time passed, but at least five minutes later he heard a sniff come from Blaine's direction. He looked over to see Blaine wiping at his eyes, looking down at the ground, his container of food now empty.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt began, with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Are- Are you crying?"

Blaine shook his head. "No," He replied, his voice shaky.

Kurt leaned forward in his seat. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but instead just started to cry harder.

Kurt got up from his seat and quickly walked over to Blaine. He knelt down beside him and looked up at him. "Blaine," He said, placing a hand on Blaine's knee. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so stupid!" Blaine managed to get out as he placed a hand over his face, trying to hide as best as he could. "I'm so, so stupid, Kurt!"

"That's not true, Blaine. You are _not_ stupid."

Blaine looked up, no longer trying to hide his face, and looked right at Kurt. Tears were still pouring from his eyes as he sobbed. "Yes, I am! How…" He doubled over, basically hyperventilating now, "How, K- Kurt?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, who looked so small right now. Kurt's eyes were wide with fear and confusion, but he refused to let that show. "How, what, Blaine? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm… I'm all a-alone, K-Kurt. I'm alone… and- and they d-on't l-love me," He said pitifully, hiccuping every few words from how hard he was crying. "I'm a-lone."

He was now gripping tightly onto the back of Kurt's shirt, as if it were the only thing keeping him from falling off the edge of a cliff. His head was lying on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt could feel the tears soaking through the material.

"You're not alone, Blaine," Kurt replied, trying to keep his voice calm although he was terrified. Just listening to Blaine like this made him want to cry. "You're not."

"How c-could th-ey?"

Kurt wished more than anything that he knew what Blaine was talking about, but, for now, he'd just have to go along with it. "I- I don't know, Blaine."

Blaine continued crying, taking shaky breaths over and over as he tried, and failed, to calm himself down.

The tears kept falling and his grip didn't loosen on Kurt's shirt. Kurt started to rock gently back and forth, hoping the motion would help to calm Blaine down.

After a few minutes, Blaine got quieter, but Kurt continued to feel more and more tears coming through his shirt.

"Why, Kurt?" Blaine whispered after a long silence. "Why?"

Kurt took a deep breath. He couldn't believe how much his heart was breaking for Blaine. "I don't know, Blaine… I'm so sorry, I don't know."

As much as Kurt didn't want to pull away from Blaine, the position he was in had begun to be uncomfortable a few minutes back. Now it was painful. His knees were hurting from kneeling on the hardwood floor for so long and he had been having to stretch up to hold onto Blaine. He knew Blaine couldn't be comfortable either from how he was sitting, hunched over, holding onto Kurt for dear life.

"Blaine, why don't we go up to your room?" He suggested softly. "You'll be more comfortable there and you can rest." Kurt knew that, after a breakdown like that, Blaine had to be tired.

Blaine released his grip on Kurt and pulled back. He kept his eyes down at the ground, but nodded at Kurt.

He was no longer sobbing as he had been, but tears continued to make their way down his face, and his breathing was still labored and shaky.

Kurt stood back up and Blaine went to follow, but the lack of oxygen from almost hyperventilating made him unsteady on his feet.

"Whoa," Kurt said as he quickly reached out to Blaine, grabbing his waist with his hands and keeping him standing. "Let me help you, okay?"

Kurt kept one hand on Blaine's waist as he moved over to his side, then he wrapped his arm around his back, placing Blaine's arm around his shoulder.

Blaine leaned on Kurt as they headed upstairs. When they got to Blaine's room, Kurt led Blaine to the bed and helped him lay down. He reached over to get the blanket that was on the other side of the bed and went to wrap it over Blaine but, before he could, Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me," He said, staring up at Kurt with pleading, tear-filled eyes. "Please, don't leave me. I- I can't be alone right now. J-Just 'til I fall asleep... Please."

Blaine was practically begging him, which broke Kurt's heart even more.

He nodded down at Blaine. "I- I'll stay, I promise."

Blaine released Kurt's hand and let Kurt cover him up. Once Blaine was covered, Kurt laid down beside him. Blaine immediately fixed the blanket so it was covering Kurt too. They both laid on their side, Blaine wrapping his arm around Kurt, gripping his shirt again, needing to feel him there. He got as close to Kurt as he could, practically burying his head into Kurt's chest.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine as well, letting Blaine get as close as he needed. It was odd… If this would have happened under any other circumstance, Kurt would probably have been nervous and excited… but, right now, all he could feel was extreme sadness. He physically _hurt_ for Blaine. All of his muscles felt so tense and he knew he felt a headache coming on. It was just so pitiful to see Blaine crying like that. And knowing that he felt unwanted and alone… Kurt wasn't sure that he'd ever felt as bad as he did right now.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back gently, hoping it would help him to relax. It seemed to work as, after about two minutes, Blaine's grip on his shirt lessened and his breathing evened out. Kurt lifted his head and looked down at Blaine to see that his eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep.

Strangely, he looked peaceful. Yes, his eyes were puffy and red, but he looked calm.

Kurt laid his head back down and took a few deep breaths, only now realizing just how upset the breakdown made him. He knew he should probably get up and go to his own room, but he just couldn't leave him.

He also knew he wouldn't be sleeping. Not after everything that had happened. His mind was in overdrive and all he could do was wonder what Blaine was talking about. He knew it probably had to do something with his parents but, after all this time passing, it seemed kind of late to be having a breakdown about them kicking him out… Plus, he had already cried over that the day at the park. This seemed like something that he had been holding in.

Kurt stayed in the room all night, never going to sleep, never even closing his eyes. He just laid there, holding Blaine close, until Burt opened the door the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Something in me just loves when the boys comfort each other, so I had to write it. I hope you guys enjoyed!<strong>

**Also, I don't know if they have Five Guys in Ohio but, in this story, they do :) ...I'm actually not a fan of Five Guys at all, but everyone else seems to love it.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys made me feel better after being unsure about the last chapter :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Danke!**


	14. Hands

Kurt quickly put his finger over his mouth, silently telling Burt to not speak. Burt stood at the door, watching as Kurt unwrapped himself from Blaine. It took a minute as Blaine was very… _grabby_. He had never fully let go of Kurt during the night, so Kurt had to twist around awkwardly and practically pry Blaine's hands from his shirt.

It was a lot of movement, but Blaine must have been exhausted, cause he never woke up.

Kurt finally got out of the bed, taking the pillow he was laying on and using it as his replacement.

Blaine snuggled close to the pillow as Kurt walked out of the room.

Once Kurt was out, Burt shut the door.

"Wait 'til we get downstairs," Kurt whispered, motioning to the staircase.

Burt nodded and they headed down. Carole was sitting on the couch and Kurt joined her, sitting down beside her. Burt sat to the side of them, in his recliner.

"Dad, I promise nothing happened. I wouldn't-"

Burt raised a hand, cutting him off. "Kurt, I can tell something's wrong. Carole and I came down earlier and saw the empty food container and your computer on the table. We know neither of you would leave a mess. Carole was gonna go up and check on Blaine, but I told her I would… I didn't really expect _you_ to be in there, but I know nothing happened… Nothing like, _that_, anyway. I also know that, if something like _that_ did happen, you wouldn't be dumb enough to stay in his room all night."

Kurt breathed a sigh in relief. "Dad, I honestly don't know _what_ happened."

"What do you mean, honey?" Carole asked.

Kurt looked back and forth between them, before fixing his eyes ahead at the coffee table. "I wasn't tired so I came down to get some warm milk and look up stuff on my computer. Blaine woke up and came down hungry, so he fixed his food and ate. Next thing I know, he's crying his eyes out and saying _how could they_, _he's all alone_, _they don't love him_, and asking me _why_." Kurt shook his head, holding back the tears that were in his eyes. "He was so pitiful, Dad. I finally got him to go up to his room, but he begged me not to leave him alone. I- I just couldn't leave him. He was so sad… He asked me to stay until he fell asleep, but I couldn't leave him even then. I just laid there all night, wondering what happened to make him freak out like that."

Carole placed a hand on Kurt's back, rubbing it comfortingly.

"You're a good kid, Kurt," Burt said, his voice wavering slightly. He cleared his throat. "Why don't we talk to Blaine when he wakes up? Ask him what's wrong?"

Kurt looked up at Burt, shaking his head. "No. No, he- he probably didn't even want you guys to know the breakdown happened."

"Kurt, if something's wrong-"

"I think Kurt's right, Burt," Carole interrupted. "When Blaine's ready, he'll come to us, or Kurt, and tell us what happened. He needs to do this on his own terms."

Burt let out a deep breath. "Okay. Fine… But, if he has another breakdown, we're talkin' to him."

Kurt nodded.

Carole patted Kurt's back lightly. "Well, I think I'm going to go make breakfast."

Kurt yawned as she got up and headed to the kitchen. "I'm gonna get my computer and go to my room," He said as he stood up.

Burt stood up as well. "Kurt," He said, blocking Kurt's path.

"Yeah, Dad?"

Burt suddenly pulled Kurt into a hug, holding him tightly. "You're a good boy, Kurt," He said for a second time. "I'm proud to have you as a son."

Kurt wasn't sure where this sudden outburst of emotion came from, but he gladly accepted it and hugged his dad back. "Th- Thank you, Dad. I- I don't know what I'd do without you."

Burt sniffed as he pulled back from Kurt. He cleared his throat again before speaking. "Now, go upstairs and rest for a while. I'll let you know when breakfast is ready."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, Dad. I love you."

"Love you too, kid."

* * *

><p>Once Kurt got to his room he got right on Facebook and resumed his search from the night before. Thankfully, most of Blaine's Dalton friends' profiles were public, so Kurt could easily message them.<p>

He had messaged three of Blaine's friends before he felt someone staring at him. He looked up to see Blaine standing in the doorway.

"C- Can I come in?" He asked, his voice so low that Kurt could barely hear it.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," he said as he scooted over, giving Blaine room to sit beside him.

Blaine walked over and crawled up the bed, then sat beside Kurt, leaning his back against the headboard.

Kurt could tell that Blaine was wanting to say something, so he shut his computer down and laid it on the floor beside his bed.

The room was silent for almost a full minute before Blaine spoke. "I- I'm sorry… about last night," He said, his eyes focused straight ahead.

Kurt looked over at him. "Don't be," He replied immediately. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Blaine turned his head, staring straight into Kurt's eyes. "Thank you… for being there for me."

"I'll always be here for you, Blaine. You're my best friend."

Blaine smiled a small smile, then returned his gaze to the wall ahead of him. Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment longer, then looked ahead as well.

The room was filled with silence yet again. Kurt knew that Blaine had more to say, and that he needed to go at his own pace, so he just waited.

Two minutes passed, then Blaine finally spoke. "I went to my _parents_ house yesterday," He said.

This made Kurt turn his head quickly again, but Blaine didn't return the gaze this time.

"I wanted to see if-," He laughed humorlessly, "if they wanted me to come home… I- I actually thought that they might want me back."

Kurt felt tears forming in his eyes. He blinked rapidly to push them away, not wanting to fall apart with Blaine there. He needed to be strong for him.

"Only my mom was home," Blaine continued. "Before I saw her, I went up to my room and- and everything was gone. All of my stuff was just… _gone_. She caught me in there… I asked her where my stuff was… She acted like it was the weirdest question in the world. Like I should know that it would all be gone. She told me that, if I _changed my mind_, I could come back home. Like being gay is some sort of choice. I felt so rejected… even more-so than the day I came out and they kicked me out."

Kurt's heart was beating rapidly. He felt so much anger, sadness, and pain for Blaine. He had never felt so much emotion for another person before.

He didn't know what to say. He knew that, right now, anything that came out would just sound stupid, or not good enough, so he said nothing.

He looked down between them, where Blaine's hand rested on the bed and, with only a moments hesitation, he placed his hand on top of Blaine's.

Blaine seemed to come out of his trance and looked down at their hands. He was surprised by the action, but he didn't pull away. Nor did he ever even think about pulling away.

He felt like he could literally feel his heart swelling with emotion. He didn't think such a simple, wordless gesture could say so much.

After a moment, Blaine turned his hand over, both boys still staring down at them. He intertwined his fingers with Kurt's, then gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze.

Neither of them said a word, but neither of them needed to. Because now Blaine knew, if there was one thing he wasn't, it was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have much time to look over this as I leave for class in ten minutes, so let me know if there are any spelling errors and I'll go back and fix it later. Thank you for reading and (hopefully) reviewing ;)<strong>

**Next chapter is Christmas, and I promise it's lighter than the last few chapters have been.**

**Also, anyone else obsessed with listening to Wanna Be Startin' Something? I keep repeating it!**


	15. Christmas

It was around five thirty on Christmas Eve and Blaine, Kurt, Carole, and even Finn were in the kitchen, baking cookies. Burt had opted to stay in the living room, claiming any time he tried to bake, the fire department showed up… Kurt agreed, remembering the Easter baking fiasco of 2007.

Kurt looked at his watch for about the hundredth time since they all began baking. "Okay, time to go!" He announced, clapping his hands together.

"Have fun, honey," Carole said with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"_We_," Kurt corrected.

"Huh?"

"It's "Where are _we_ going?", and I'm not telling you," Kurt replied as he took off his apron and went into the living room to get his keys and a coat.

Blaine followed him. "What are you talking about, Kurt?"

"I'm talking about us getting in the car and going somewhere. The destination of which is mine, and only mine, to know… Well, besides my dad, Carole and Finn… So, it's basically only yours _not_ to know." Kurt slipped on his coat and turned to Blaine. "Well, take off your apron. I don't think you'll want to be wearing it there."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "Is _this_ why you made me wear good clothes and an apron to bake? Cause, Finn got to wear pajamas."

"Yes, that's why. Now, take off the apron," Kurt took Blaine's coat from the coat hanger and held it out for him to take, "and put your coat on."

"Yes, mother," Blaine teased as he did what Kurt asked.

Kurt reached out and squeezed his cheeks. "Dat's a good wittle boy, Blainey-boo."

Blaine scrunched up his face. "Okay, okay, you win."

Kurt laughed evilly, "I always do. Now, come on." He opened the front door, letting Blaine out first. "Bye guys!" He called back to his family.

"Later!" Finn replied.

"Have Fun!" Carole exclaimed.

"Be back by one!" Burt reminded him.

Once Blaine and Kurt got into the car, Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Okay, seriously, where are we going?"

"Okay, seriously, you can keep asking, but I'm never gonna tell you," Kurt replied with a smirk.

Blaine smiled a little, "Fine," He said, turning his head to look out the window as they began their drive.

* * *

><p>The first part of the drive was pretty quiet… until about fifteen minutes in, when Blaine realized he had no idea where they were, and that nothing was around but woods.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do."

"…Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Are you _sure_ you know where you're going?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes, I am sure."

"…Kurt?"

"Oh my God, what, Blaine?"

"You remember how you told me you weren't a murderer when we first met?"

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes."

"Well, you're not like, taking that back, are you?"

Kurt snorted. "Oh my God, Blaine, I'm not killing you."

Blaine smirked, "If you're sure."

"I am."

Silence took over once again, but neither of them minded, they were both comfortable with it.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, Kurt pulled turned into a residential area, then turned into a driveway.<p>

Blaine looked up at the house through the windshield. "Where are we?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Kurt just looked over at him and smiled. "We are at your Christmas present from me. Come on."

Kurt took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Blaine stared at the house for a moment longer, then got out as well, following behind Kurt.

Kurt rang the doorbell and waited, looking back at Blaine and smiling. "I hope you like it," He stated.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say, so he just smiled back.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Wes, Thad, Nick and about six other boys from Dalton.

"Blaine!" They all yelled.

Blaine was pretty sure his heart exploded with emotion at that moment. Kurt looked over at him and saw the first completely honest and happy smile Blaine had ever had.

"Oh my God," He said, stunned.

Nick reached out, grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him inside. "Come on, Blaine. We've got catching up to do!"

"Come on in, Kurt," Wes said, moving out of the way to let him inside.

Blaine spent the next five minutes hugging and talking to his friends near the front door before they decided to move to the living room.

"How did you do this?" He whispered to Kurt as they headed to the living room.

"I wrote Wes, Nick, and another boy named David, telling them I knew you and asking if any of them were in town for the holidays."

"We all wrote him back," Wes took over. "David had to go back to Boston, but since Nick, Thad and I lived close-_ish_ to Kurt, we decided to have get together at my place."

"And," Nick began, "the rest of these guys live too far away to go home for the holidays, so, anyone who could come, did."

"We decided on Wes' place because you had never been here," Kurt said as he sat down on the couch, "I didn't want the surprise to be spoiled when we pulled up to the house."

Blaine sat down beside Kurt and everyone else sat wherever they could find a spot, then they all began talking and catching up on what had been going on with Blaine since he left Dalton. To Kurt's surprise, they involved him in the conversation quite a bit, acting like they had known him for a long time. Yes, Kurt had exchanged quite a few Facebook messages with them, but he didn't think he'd be _this_ comfortable around them all.

They all sat around, going back and forth from talking, to playing board games. The boys who were staying at Dalton for the holidays had gotten permission to stay the night with either Wes or Nick, so they didn't have to be back for the ten o'clock curfew. They all stayed until midnight, then began filing out. Thad left first, then Nick and two of the other boys. Before they had gone, they all promise each other that they'd do this again… soon.

After helping clean up, Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes, then left.

Blaine smiled the whole way home, constantly talking about the evening and how exciting it was.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I… I don't even know what to say. Thank you so, so much," Blaine said, as they walked up to the front door.<p>

Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder. "So, does this mean you liked your gift?"

Blaine stopped and suddenly, but gently, grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him in, giving him the biggest hug he could manage.

Kurt was a bit taken aback with this, but quickly recovered and hugged Blaine back, loving the warmth he felt as they hugged.

"I loved my gift, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "I've missed them so much and I… I just can't believe you did this for me."

A few seconds later, Blaine pulled away. It was a pretty long hug, but it seemed much too short for Kurt's taste.

"I'm glad you liked it," Kurt replied, smiling sweetly. "I can't imagine what it would be like to just be pulled away from my friends, and, from talking to them, you all were really close."

"They were my best friends… still are. I just- I really didn't think I'd be able to see them again."

Kurt shrugged. "What can I say? I'm amazing."

The smile Blaine had had on his face all night faded, and he suddenly looked very serious. "You are amazing, Kurt," He said.

It was at that moment that Kurt and Blaine both realized their hands were still on each others waists.

They both just stared at each other for a moment before Blaine began to lean in.

Kurt could have sworn his heart was going to just fall right out of his chest… and he couldn't have been happier about it.

He sensed Blaine's slight hesitation as he leaned in slowly, so Kurt decided to lean into him as well.

Then, their lips met… and, my God, was it ever wonderful.

Kurt took in a deep breath, the cold outside air burning his chest, but he didn't even care… Heck, his whole body could have been being buried in ice and he wouldn't have noticed it.

Blaine couldn't believe how amazing Kurt's lips felt. They were just… perfect. There was no other word to describe it accurately.

After a moment, Blaine felt one of Kurt's hands leave his waist. He missed it being there, but soon enough it was on his cheek, pressing their lips even closer together.

After another few seconds, breathing became an issue for both of them, and they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

They stared into each others eyes until snow started to fall between them, breaking them out of their trance.

They looked up and watched as a light snow began to fall, then looked back at each other and started to laugh at the cheesiness of it all… but neither of them could be happier about it.

"Um, I- I guess we should go inside," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, my dad'll be waking us up at six… it's sort of a ritual thing for Christmas morning."

They headed up to the house, both unable to find words to say. They were too wrapped up in what had just happened.

They entered the house quietly and, as they walked up the stairs, Blaine took a chance and took Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt smiled to himself, loving the feeling of their hands together.

They reached Blaine's room first, and they both stopped. Blaine looked down at their hands, then to Kurt. They grinned at each other for a moment, not caring how cheesy they looked, before Blaine spoke. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded. "Sounds good."

They squeezed each others hands before letting go, then Kurt walked the few extra steps to his room.

Neither of them slept all night, both replaying the moment in their heads over and over again… Both of them deciding that this was definitely the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p><strong>'Bout freakin' time, right? haha... And, just because they got together does not mean this story is almost done. Romance isn't even a main genre for this story, so there's plenty more stuff to come!<strong>

**I'm at my sister's house right now, so I can't concentrate very well on my read through to look for errors, so let me know if I've missed any. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews :)**


	16. Back to School

Christmas day was filled with laughter. The family spent the entire day together which, while it was very fun, didn't give Blaine and Kurt any time to talk… That didn't mean that they never looked at each other, smiling shyly as the family played _Whoonu_, _Pictionary_, and an horrifyingly long game of _Monopoly_.

They both wished, more than anything, that they could have some time alone, but that proved a wish too good to be true.

Even the days following after Christmas, one was always too busy with something important, or they were surrounded by family- because, even though Burt, Carole and Finn weren't actually Blaine's family, he sort of considered them that now.

Burt seemed to get the bonding bug, asking Blaine if he wanted to help in fixing Kurt's car, which had been making an "eeeek-wop" sound, as Kurt put it.

Burt had also been having Blaine watch ESPN with him a lot… Well, not _having_ him watch it, but asking him, and Blaine would always say yes.

Kurt would watch him and, while wishing he would say no so they could go upstairs and talk, he knew this was good for Blaine. Blaine, more than anything, needed a _positive_ father figure.

But, it wasn't always Blaine who was too busy to talk. Sometimes it was Kurt. He didn't do it on purpose, I mean, it's not his fault that Rachel seems to have emotional breakdowns around the holidays, but Blaine wished that instead of going to Kurt, she'd go to her actual boyfriend for comfort.

He'd never say that out loud though. He would never be that cruel. Even though he was sad he couldn't talk to Kurt, he found it sweet that she trusted him so much. It really spoke for his character… not that Blaine had ever doubted his character.

But finally, _finally_, on January third, the day before school started back, they were alone.

Burt had gone with Finn to get some school supplies for him. Kurt tried telling him at the beginning of the year that he hadn't gotten enough notebooks or pencils but, of course, Finn didn't listen.

And Carole was back at work.

They seemed to realize they were alone at the same time, both stepping out of their rooms to go to the others door.

They smiled when they realized they were both going to do the same thing.

"Living room?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

They walked down to the living room, Kurt a couple of steps behind Blaine, and sat down on the couch.

They were both silent for a moment, then started up at the same time.

"I just-"

"I wanted-"

They laughed. "You first," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that… that I meant what I said, when I said you were amazing to me."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

"The kiss," He continued, "to me, meant something. I-I hope it did to you, too."

Kurt couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. He reached over, taking Blaine's hand, which was by his curled up knees. "That kiss-" he paused, taking a deep breath. "It meant _everything_ to me, Blaine. I- I haven't been able to get it out of my mind… I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you."

Blaine was smiling now too. "I feel the same way. You know, Kurt, I don't see it as just some fluke that I met you in the park that day," He said, turning his hand over to intertwine their fingers. "There was a reason it was you."

Kurt glanced down at their hands before looking back at Blaine. "And, there was a reason I had such a horrible day and decided to take a walk in the park to get my mind off of things… Blaine, I-I don't believe in God, but I can't help but feel that someone, _somewhere_ out there, brought us together for a reason… D- Does that sound ridiculous?"

Blaine stared at him in a sort of awe. "No. No, that's not ridiculous at all, Kurt."

They just stared into each others eyes for a moment before leaning in for a second kiss. Unfortunately, before they could get a taste of each others face, a car door slammed outside. They jumped back from each other, retracting hands, both of them not ready to announce their new, and first, relationship to anyone just yet.

Finn hurried inside. "Burt forgot his wallet," He said when he saw them on the couch. He hurried by them and into the kitchen, grabbed the wallet, then walked back.

He paused at the door. "What… are you two doing?"

Kurt's eyes widened slightly. "W- We were just about to watch some TV."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well, have fun," He said with a smile before walking out.

Blaine and Kurt looked back at each other, then began to laugh.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine said, standing up and holding out his hand for Kurt.

"_Mr. Hummel_? I like that… Well, Mr. Anderson, I would love to," Kurt replied, placing his hand inside of Blaine's and standing.

They went to the door and put on their coats before going out to spend the last day of Christmas break with each other.

* * *

><p>Jacob had everything prepared, a whole elaborate story as to why Blaine was living with the Hummel's, so on the day school started back, the front page would be all about it.<p>

He's had all of Christmas break to exaggerate his story, and he used his time very wisely.

The thing is, Blaine never cared about the school paper. He never read it or even bothered with it at all; unfortunately, not all the kids were like that.

By lunch, Blaine was getting many, many stares as he walked down the hallway. The stares were always followed by whispers- when kids were walking in groups or pairs.

At first, Blaine didn't think much of it. McKinley was a lot different from Dalton, and stares and whispers to a gay kid were nothing new here.

However, it had never been _this_ much. It was like he was some sort of leper or something. Kids would scowl at him, and he could have sworn he heard them saying "sick" or "freak", and, while that was normal for the jocks to do, it wasn't normal for all the other kids.

There were three classes left before the end of the day, but Blaine didn't feel like he could keep walking blindly through the school until school was out, plus glee club afterward. He needed to know what was going on _now_.

He went down the hallway in search for Kurt, who had missed lunch because of an extra credit English exam.

After a couple minutes of searching, Blaine found him talking to Mercedes by her locker.

"Kurt?" He said, coming up beside them.

"Oh, hey Blaine," Kurt replied, trying not to smile too widely.

"Hi, um, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Later, Mercedes."

"Bye Kurt, Blaine."

Blaine smiled back at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked around for an empty classroom, pointing to one when he found it.

"In here," He said, leading them to the room.

They went into the classroom and Blaine shut the door behind them, leaving the lights off so no one knew they were there.

"Okay… Now can I know?"

Blaine sighed, turning from the door to face Kurt. "Kurt… What's going on?"

"Wh- What do you mean?" Kurt replied, plastering a smile to his face.

"Come on, Kurt, you know what I mean."

Kurt took a deep breath. He just stared at Blaine for a moment, deciding whether or not he wanted to show him.

Knowing Blaine would find out eventually, and would rather it be in private than public, Kurt reached in his messenger bag and pulled out the school paper.

"Please, _please_ just remember that I kept it from you because I didn't want to see you upset, and that Jacob is an idiot; a huge, huge idiot... and the whole thing's poorly written."

Blaine took the paper from Kurt, confusion written clearly on his face.

He looked down at the paper, surprised to see his initials written on the right side column, then began to read.

_'B. A. (whose full name can not be used so he remains anonymous) transferred to this school not long ago under suspicious reasons. Well, McKinley students, those reasons are not suspicious anymore. B. A. was _forced_ to transfer to this school after being kicked out of his own home. His parents, who desperately tried to help him, had to send him away because of his overly-homosexual behaviors._

_'Sources say that B. A. was going out every night, practically selling himself, and not returning home until the early morning hours._

_'B. A. came to stay with K. H. and F. H. (different last names), who are step-brothers, and their family. Since K. H. is a flaming homosexual as well, it isn't hard to figure out what they are up to most days…_

_'One has to wonder why B. A.'s parents chose to send him to a house with another gay in it, but we can only assume that it is because they had no other option left...'_

Kurt could tell when Blaine had finished reading the small article. The look in his eyes showed it all.

Blaine just stared at the paper for a moment, in a sort of shock.

No, it didn't say his name _outright_, but that didn't matter. His initials matched, Kurt was the only other out gay kid at the school, and, if that wasn't enough, he was the only kid to have transferred during the school year so far.

"Blaine… Blaine, please say something," Kurt said worriedly.

Blaine rolled up the paper then clenched it tightly in his right hand. "I- I have to go," He replied, his breath shaky and his eyes refusing to meet Kurt's. He quickly walked past Kurt and headed out of the room, quickening his pace until he was running down the hallway.

"Blaine!" Kurt called after him, running out of the classroom and into the hall. "Blaine, wait!"

...It was too late, he was already out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I finished this yesterday, but the website wouldn't let me sign on or anything, so I'm (obviously) just now getting to update.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And, if you haven't yet, check out my new story _The Only Way Out is Death_... Review on both too ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Always

Kurt knew he would be going after Blaine. It wasn't even a thought, it just… was. But, just in case he didn't get back in time, he also knew he needed to tell Finn where he was at.

He quickly made his way to the locker room, knowing Finn would be there right now.

He looked around for a moment before finding Finn by the lockers.

"Finn!" He called out as he went over to him.

"Hey," Finn said, looking confused. "What are you doin' in here?"

"Blaine found out about the article and ran off."

Finn's face changed from confusion to understanding. "Oh."

"Yeah, I'm going to go look for him, but I wanted to let you know where I was just in case I didn't get back before school was out."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll get a ride home from Puck."

"'Kay. See ya later."

"If you need any help, let me know," Finn called out to him as Kurt walked off.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>The moment Kurt got into the car and started it, he headed to the park. It was an instinct thing now; he didn't even think about it. The park was where he first found Blaine, and it's where he found him for a second time the next day.<p>

He feared for a second about him possibly not being there, but his instinct was right. When he neared the park, he saw Blaine sitting sideways on a bench, his back up against the arm rest with his knees close to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

Kurt sighed as he parked. He turned off the car and got out, then made his way over to his new boyfriend.

"You know," Kurt began, standing behind the bench, "you should really pick a different spot if you don't wanna be found."

Blaine smiled slightly, but it quickly faded. He unfolded his legs and turned so Kurt could have room to sit beside him.

"I didn't really care about being found," He said quietly as Kurt took a seat beside him. "I just couldn't handle being in that school any longer."

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "I know that feeling."

They were both silent for a moment before Kurt continued. "You scared me, you know? I was afraid for a second that you might not be here, then I'd have no idea where to look."

"I'm sorry," Blaine replied, holding out his hand for Kurt to take. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Kurt intertwined his hand with Blaine's, letting their hands fall in space between them.

"I know; it's okay… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the article when I first saw it. I just- I knew you'd never read it yourself and I hoped people wouldn't be idiots and actually believe that crap, but-"

"Kurt," Blaine stopped him, giving his hand a squeeze. "It's okay. I'm not upset you didn't tell me. I know you were just trying to look out for me… You know, I- sometimes I forget that someone cares about me… I'm so used to being on my own with my problems."

"I'll always be here for you, Blaine," Kurt said, looking down at their hands. He couldn't believe how good it felt to simply be holding hands with someone. "Always."

Blaine looked over at him and smiled, even though there was still sadness in his eyes. "Thank you," He said softly.

Kurt simply smiled back.

"So, did you want to go back to school, or skip the rest of the day?"

"I can't go back today," Blaine replied, holding on to Kurt's hand tighter.

"Already figured that; just had to ask."

They turn their attention back to the field in front of them. There were some young kids playing with their parents, and a couple of dogs running around.

They just sit their for a while, neither of them speaking, just watching and being together.

"That article," Blaine said after a few minutes, "Everything it says is everything my dad feels. He thinks all gays are sluts."

Kurt shivered at the boldness of Blaine's words. He seemed emotionless as he spoke, which was completely different from how he was just a few minutes ago.

"As he was driving me here _that_ day, he asked me how many boys I've slept with. He told me I was probably filled with diseases and needed to be checked. I tried telling him that I had never even dated a guy, but he said you didn't have to date them to do them." He shook his head, his emotions coming through now, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back.

Kurt scooted closer to him, moving their hands so they rested on his leg. He laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, both as a comfort to Blaine _and_ himself.

"That's not what I want, you know?" Blaine continued. "I don't just want random sex from whoever. I want a relationship; one that means something."

Blaine turned and kissed the top of Kurt's head, which remained on his shoulder.

"I want the same thing," Kurt replied.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "I guess it's a good thing we found each other then, huh?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but I wanted to write some Klaine love :)<strong>

**Not sure what the next chapter will contain, but it will be up as soon as I write it ;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Y'all are the best!**

**Oh, PS, did you guys see the _Struck by Lightning_ trailer? I want to see this movie NOW!**


	18. Something

After about an hour of sitting in the park, Kurt and Blaine headed back home. They expected the house to be empty when they got there, but it wasn't. Burt's car was in the driveway.

"Isn't he supposed to be at work?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "Yes… Come on." He unlocked the front door and they stepped inside. He tried closing it back as quietly as possible, just so they wouldn't have to deal with him right now, but when they turned from the door, Burt was standing there with crossed arms.

"God, Dad!" Kurt said, gasping and putting a hand over his heart. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Yes, well, getting a call that two of my boys haven't been seen for the second half of school scared the crap out of me. Where have you two been?"

"Dad, it's no-"

"The park," Blaine said, cutting Kurt off.

Burt looked from Kurt to Blaine. "And _why_ were you at the park?"

"Dad, can we just talk about this later?" Kurt asked.

"No, Kurt, it's okay," Blaine said. He reached in his back pocket and brought out the article, which he had apparently ripped out from the paper. He handed it over to Burt and took a step back. "That's why."

Kurt shook his head, knowing this wouldn't end well.

Burt glanced at each boy before opening up the piece of paper and reading.

His face got redder and redder as he read.

"Just, remember to stay calm, Dad," Kurt said, watching as Burt took deep, angry breaths.

"Come on!" He said, crumbling up the article and going to get his keys from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"We're going to that school," Burt replied, coming back into the room and heading for the front door. "We're going to meet with Principal Figgins and I'm going to remind him, once again, that he has no idea how to run a school properly!"

Blaine and Kurt followed Burt out the door.

"Burt, I really don't want to be trouble," Blaine said. "It's- It's not a big deal or anything."

Burt stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back to Blaine. "It _is_ a big deal. It's a very big deal. I will not put up with my kids being talked about like this. We're going to the principal."

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't have showed him the article," Blaine said, biting his nail as he and Kurt sat outside of the principal's office.<p>

Kurt sighed. He might have agreed with that at first, but not now. "He would have found out anyway; it's better this way… trust me."

"Still, I don't like to be a problem, and now he's angry and it's just gonna cause trouble with everyone."

Now, along with the biting of his nails, his right leg was bouncing up and down. Kurt had never seen him so nervous before. He had also never seen the look on Blaine's face that he was now seeing. It was filled with confusion, fear and… anger? Kurt wasn't sure about the last one. He'd never really seen Blaine angry before. Upset? Yes. Fully angry? No.

"Blaine… Are you okay?"

Blaine turned to look at him, his eyes widened in question at first. "Hm? Oh, I'm fine. Fine."

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

* * *

><p>"There is no way you can tell me that whoever wrote this stupid article isn't talking about my family!"<p>

"I do not deny that Mr. Hummel. The issue was brought to my attention by your step-son a couple of hours ago and I have taken care of the matter."

"And how exactly have you "taken care of the matter?""

"The young man who wrote this has been suspended for a week, and, once writing a retraction on the article, he will no longer be allowed to write for the school paper."

Burt sighed. "It's not enough. The damage has already been done. The kids in these halls all believe this crap! Which, by the way, could have been written better by my grandmother- who only had a fifth grade education! Writing some retraction isn't going to make the kids stop teasing them."

"From here on out, every article must be approved by a teacher before it makes it into the paper. As for the damage already done, I am afraid there is nothing I can do. I can not change what happened, but I can keep it from happening again."

"Both of those boys out there have been through enough crap. They're wonderful kids and do not deserve this. They made both Blaine and Kurt sound like… like sluts," He stopped for a moment, hating that two of his kids names were in the same sentence as the word "slut."

"Dad."

Burt turned around quickly at the sound of Kurt's voice. "What is it, Kurt?"

"I… We heard you talking… Dad, there's nothing else you can do. He's getting punished for what he did, right?"

"Yes, he is," Figgins replied.

Kurt nodded. "That's what matters. Dad, this isn't the first time I've been called a name, and it won't be the last… Let's just go home. It'll be forgotten in a couple of weeks anyway."

* * *

><p>It took a little while, but Kurt finally managed to get Burt to leave. Blaine stayed to himself while Kurt convinced him, not getting up from his chair.<p>

Kurt was pretty worried about him. He suddenly seemed… different. He wasn't even this upset at the park. Kurt couldn't help but wonder where this sudden change in attitude came from.

Kurt himself, however, was fine. There was a time where something like this would have made him extremely angry- being talked about like he was some whore- but he didn't see the point in letting it bother him anymore. Yes, he hated that they talked that way about Blaine too… He couldn't stand that, but he just couldn't let that eat at him anymore. He'd already spent too much of his life letting things people said get to him. It was better to brush it off. The sooner he got over it, the sooner everyone else would.

However, he knew Blaine might not deal the same way, so he would be there for him no matter what.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Blaine and Kurt headed upstairs. They both went to Blaine's room, Kurt quietly shutting the door behind him to not draw suspicion from his dad. "Blaine… I know something's wrong," Kurt began as Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed. "You can talk to me, you know."<p>

Blaine smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile. It was a sad smile. "I know… I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

Kurt walked toward him a few steps. "Well… Would a kiss help?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"I think it would."

Kurt walked the remaining steps up to him, placed his hands on either side of Blaine's cheeks, leaned down, and kissed him.

It was soft and sweet. Sort of an "I'm sorry all this crap has been happening to you" from Kurt to Blaine.

After a moment, Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist. But, before he had time to deepen the kiss, Burt called out to them.

"Kurt! Blaine! A few friends are here to see ya!"

Kurt and Blaine broke apart, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"We better go see what they want," Blaine said. Kurt took a step back and Blaine stood up. "But I wouldn't mind continuing this later."

Kurt smiled. "Of course."

Blaine headed out of the room, but Kurt just watched after him for a moment. Something was wrong. Something Blaine was hiding and was afraid to let out… Kurt just hoped he wouldn't keep it bottled up until it exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Not really much to say here, except thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	19. Father

Kurt and Blaine went into the living room to find every member of New Directions sitting or standing there.

They both stopped, looking shocked.

"Whoa," Kurt said, finding his voice after a moment. "What… are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about what happened… Well, some of us read about what happened and then told the rest of us-"

"The point, Puck," Mike interrupted.

"Right, uh, we know what happened and we wanna do somethin' about it. We wanna show that Jacob idiot that he can't mess with you guys."

Blaine went to respond, but Rachel cut him off before he could even start.

"Why didn't you just tell us you were living here, Blaine?" She asked. "We would have understood. Finn told us the truth about it and there wasn't anything you could do."

Blaine swallowed. "I didn't really feel like explaining to everyone that I got kicked out of my house, by my own parents, after coming out to them… And that my dad just dropped me off at some park, where I didn't even know where I was." He said quietly, not making eye contact with anyone. "That's not really something I feel like sharing with everybody."

They were all silent for a moment; then Sam spoke. "That doesn't matter anymore… the not telling us part, I mean. All that matters is teaching Jacob a lesson."

The next thing Blaine knew, everyone was talking back and forth about what they should do. Everyone besides him and Kurt. Kurt looked as though he was trying to say something, but could never get a word in. Blaine was getting more and more upset every second.

_Who_ he was angry at, he wasn't sure.

"Shut up!" He yelled before he even realized what he was doing. "Just shut up!"

All the talking stopped abruptly.

"No one's going to teach anyone a lesson! This is _my_ battle and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. If anyone's going to teach Jacob a lesson, it's going to be me, and I'm not doing anything! Just go home and get over it!"

Before allowing anyone else the chance to speak, Blaine ran upstairs and, in a matter of seconds, his door slammed shut, causing most of the people downstairs to jump slightly.

"We were just trying to help," Puck said, sounding more confused than angry.

"I know," Kurt replied, glancing back at the staircase. "I don't really think he's angry at you guys…" He looked back at the group. "But, he's right. You don't need to do anything. It would just cause more trouble and no one needs that right now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on my- on Blaine," He corrected himself quickly before ascending up the steps.

* * *

><p>When Kurt reached Blaine's door he simply stood there for a moment, listening for any signs of movement or anything at all. When he heard nothing, he knocked gently on the door.<p>

"Go away," He heard a muffled voice reply.

"It's just me," Kurt said. "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I don't feel like talking right now," Blaine answered, sounding annoyed. "Just go away."

Kurt didn't know what to do. This was all knew to him. He had never seen or heard Blaine act this way. It confused and hurt him. A lot.

He suddenly didn't feel like going back downstairs to see if the group had left yet or not, so he went to his room and shut the door, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

* * *

><p>Burt had heard everything. It wasn't like he was eavesdropping; he was just one room away in the kitchen. It was impossible <em>not<em> to hear.

He was surprised by Blaine's little outburst. The kid had been so calm and collected every time he was around. Sure there was the one time Kurt had said he had a breakdown, but even then he hadn't gotten mad.

But, on the other hand, Burt felt as though he should have seen this coming. No one could go through all Blaine had gone through without some type of angry outburst at some point.

There was no way Burt could say he was a perfect father. He was nowhere near it. But, if there was one thing he had learned over the years, it was that when a kid goes to their room and slams the door, you need to give them at least thirty minutes before going up to talk to them. So, that's what he did.

* * *

><p>It was forty-one minutes to be exact, but he made his way up the stairs and to Blaine's door, then knocked two times and waited.<p>

"Go away, Kurt," Blaine replied with a tired sigh.

Burt took a deep breath and opened the door.

Blaine, lying on his stomach, with his face turned away from the door, let out an annoyed groan. "I don't want any company!"

"That's the good part about owning the place," Burt replied, trying not to laugh when Blaine jumped up to a sitting position, "I don't have to listen to people."

"Sir, I- I'm sorry," He said, sniffing slightly and rubbing over his eyes quickly. "I- I didn't know it was you. I thought it was Kurt and- not that that makes it better- but, I-"

Burt put out a hand, gesturing for him to stop talking. "It's okay, kid. And don't call me "Sir", it makes me feel old." He walked over to Blaine's bed, and sat down on the edge of it, as Blaine scooted himself back so he was resting against the headboard.

"So," Burt began, "Wanna tell me why you've spent the last forty minutes crying?"

"I'm not-"

"No point in lying, Blaine. Your red eyes scream the truth."

Blaine sighed. "I'm- I'm just so tired of running from everything."

"Wha' do ya mean?"

"I've always ran. I ran to Dalton because of bullies at my first high school. I ran here from my judgmental parents. I ran from McKinley after seeing that article. I always run!" Blaine laughed humorlessly, shaking his head. "And you know what the worst part is? I don't let myself get angry about it! I get angry at myself for running, but I don't allow myself to get angry at the bullies, or my parents, or a stupid, teenage journalist and the idiots who believe him!"

Blaine's off the bed now, pacing back and forth in front of Burt, staring down at the ground with his arms crossed over his chest.

"From what I heard," Burt begins once he knows Blaine's finished, "you didn't really have a choice with your parents."

"I should have gone back," Blaine replied quickly. "I should have gone back and demanded that they let me come back home. I should have done something! _Anything_! But I didn't. I just let it happen. I let them win. I always let everyone else win!"

"Blaine, you didn't run. Not from your parents, at least. You know deep within your heart that they wouldn't have let you back home, don't you?"

And that's what made Blaine's heart shatter. He stopped pacing and his bottom lip trembled. "I don't understand it," He said, tears pooling in his eyes. "I'm the same exact person I was before I told them I was gay. I didn't just suddenly morph into this completely different human being. And, I mean, yeah, they didn't spend much time with me before, and we didn't talk a lot, but they didn't hate me!" He couldn't stop the tears that fell. He lifted a hand to his face, covering over the right side as his shoulders shook.

Burt got up from the bed and walked up to Blaine, giving him one of his big, fatherly hugs that he was famous for… at least, _Kurt_ always said they were his famous hugs.

At first, Blaine didn't know what to do. He was completely still inside of Burt's embrace. This was all new. His father didn't hug him. Blaine couldn't remember a time when his father did hug him.

But it was such a warm and welcoming hug that Blaine couldn't help but hug back. He shifted a little so he could wrap his arms around Burt, and, when he did, he held on as tight as he could.

"Thank you," He whispered into Burt's shirt, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Burt just kept holding him; letting him cry and just be held. It hurt Burt's heart knowing that this was such a rare thing to Blaine. Burt wasn't the most lovey, touchy person, but he couldn't imagine not hugging his child.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Blaine finally relaxed his grip on Burt, and Burt pulled back, holding onto Blaine's shoulders. "You know," He said, looking down at Blaine, "there's nothing wrong with getting angry at other people. I do it all the time, just ask Kurt. Heck, you don't even have to ask him, you saw it today… However, you <em>do<em> have to know how to deal with it... You like baseball, right?"

Blaine nodded, sniffing a little.

"It's still light out. Why don't we go down to the park and hit some balls? I'm a pretty good pitcher, and you can knock the crap out of 'em. It helps with the anger, I promise."

Blaine laughed a little. "Is this one of those "pretend the ball is the person you're angry with" things?"

"That's exactly what it is. Wha' do ya say?"

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. "That actually sounds really good… Can- Can I talk to Kurt first? I think I owe him an apology."

"Of course, kid. I'll be downstairs."

Burt turned to head out of the room, but Blaine called him back. "Burt?"

"Yeah?" He replied, turning back around.

"Thank you… for everything. In the time I've been here you've been more of a father to me than my own dad ever has."

Now Burt felt his heart shattering. "I'll always be here for you, Blaine. Don't forget that."

"I won't," Blaine promise. "I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while, but I finally got to update this story! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Let me know what you think, please and thank you.<strong>

**tumblr: notalone88 (ask whatever you like, whenever you like, my dearies!)**

**twitter: TwistedRPower (see above ;D)**


	20. Sorry

Blaine tapped on Kurt's door.

After a few seconds, he heard a quiet, "Come in," from inside the room.

He opened the door to see Kurt, curled up on his side, lying in his bed. His face wasn't red, and his eyes weren't puffy, so Blaine knew he hadn't been crying. But he still looked so sad that, even the fact that he _hadn't_ been crying, brought no relief to Blaine.

Blaine shut the door behind him then walked over to Kurt's bed. He hesitated for a moment before crawling onto the bed and lying on his side, facing Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked cautiously, not sure how to begin.

Kurt, trying not to think about the fact that a boy was lying in his bed with him, turned up his nose and averted his eyes to his comforter, refusing to meet Blaine's eyes. "Depends on what you have to say."

"I have to say that I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that toward you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I would never want to do that. I just… I'm not used to people caring, Kurt." By now, Kurt had looked away from the comforter and to Blaine. He tried not to get lost in the boy's eyes as he spoke. "I'm used to people wanting to do things for me because they think I can't do it for myself, or telling me I'm not capable of doing something because I'm weak or cowardly. It's hard for me to wrap my head around people just wanting to be there for me. I know I should be used to it by now, but sometimes I'm not and I think I have to go through my crap alone. I put up my defenses and I shouldn't and I'm sorry and-"

Kurt stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. "You're rambling. I forgave you at "really, really sorry.""

"You- you did?" Blaine replied, eyebrows furrowed, with Kurt's finger still on his lips, "I mean, you do? Did? Do? D-"

"Blaine, _rambling_. And yes, I forgive you." He removed his finger from Blaine's lips, reached down, and intertwined their hands. "I just… I want you to be able to talk to me and tell me when something's wrong. I mean, isn't that what boyfriends are for?"

"Yes. Yes, you're right. I- I'm new at this though. All of it, so I-" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kurt replied, giving his hand a squeeze. "I'm new at it too, _if_ you haven't noticed. We're both bound to have "I feel like I'm going to be alone forever" screw-ups."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I just wish I could forget that."

Kurt just stared at Blaine for a moment. He released their hands, bringing his up to Blaine's cheek. He rubbed his thumb over Blaine's cheek a couple of times before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

However, he didn't start out slow and soft like usual. This kiss was deep, and would probably leave their lips bruised if it lasted too long.

He pulled back after only a few seconds. "The next time you feel alone," He said, his voice slightly breathless, "remember that. Remember me, and remember I care. I'm here for you. Not because I pity you, or because I think you can't take care of yourself, but because I like you- a lot."

He would have said "love." It was actually on the tip of his tongue; but it was much, much too soon for words like that.

Blaine copied Kurt's movements; placing his hand on Kurt's cheek then leaning in and kissing him hard. His lasted a few seconds longer than Kurt's, and when he pulled back, they were more breathless than before. "And you remember that the next time you get the "I feel like I'm going to be alone forever" feelings. I'll always be here for you, Kurt. No matter what."

Kurt smiled, as did Blaine. They were both silent for a moment before Kurt spoke. "We're just big balls of cheese, aren't we?" He asked with a laugh.

"I don't think we can help it," Blaine replied, laughing as well. He placed an arm over Kurt's waist. "So, you definitely forgive me?"

"I do."

"Good. Now, I have to go hit balls with your father."

Kurt scrunched up his face. "There's gotta be like a million different better ways to word that."

"How about, I must go to the batting cages and hit baseballs with Burt to help with pent up frustrations whilst bonding."

"Much better."

Blaine leaned in one last time, giving Kurt a peck on the lips, then got up.

"Do you wanna come with us?" He asked, looking down at Kurt, who was still lying in bed.

Kurt just looked at him for a second, then burst out in an overly-exaggerated laugh. "That's hilarious," He said through his laughter. "Oh my God, Blaine, you kill me."

Blaine rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, and walked over to the door. "Excuse me for trying to be kind and involve you in bonding time."

Kurt replied with more laughter.

"I don't like you very much anymore," Blaine said, opening the door and walking through it backwards, sticking his tongue out at Kurt as he closed the door back.

Kurt's laughter could be heard all the way downstairs.

Burt was walking toward the front door as Blaine came down. "You asked him if he wanted to come along, didn't ya?"

"Yes," Blaine replied, now sort of confused as to why it was so funny.

"Yeah," Burt nodded. "Happened to Finn too. With basketball though." He patted Blaine on the shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't updated in over a month? What kinda jerk am I? I have no excuse for the first two weeks, but these last two have been plagued with my grandma being in the hospital and finals. But, I have no more classes for six weeks, therefore, six weeks of more regular updates are ahead of us.<strong>

**_In a Heartbeat_ will be updated next, for anyone who reads that story too. However, if you could please refrain from cussing me out (on any of my stories really) because you don't like the direction I took it, please refrain. While constructive criticism is fine, there is no reason for you to call my story , and I quote, "shit", because a chapter was not how you wanted it to be. Thank you.**

**Tumblr: notalone88 (questions are welcome. It's easier to answer there than replying to reviews, although I will reply to your review if you leave a question.)**

**Twitter: TwistedRPower**


	21. Be Careful Little Ears

Mr. Schue entered the room, clapping his hands together. "Okay, class, I wanted to run something by you for next week and-"

"Mr. Schue?" Blaine interrupted quietly, holding up his hand.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I know it's rude to interrupt, but I was wondering if it would be okay to say something before class started."

"Of course," Will replied, moving over to the side of the room as Blaine stepped down and headed to the front.

"Thank you," Blaine said to him before turning to the rest of the class. "Guys, I just wanted to apologize to all of you for how I acted when you came to my house the other day. I now know you all were just trying to look out for me, and I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's cool," Puck replied immediately. Blaine could tell which kids agreed, and who were a bit skeptical, by who looked back at Puck, and who just nodded along.

"Really?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah, I get it. You're a dude, you wanna handle things yourself. Heck, both the dudes _and_ the ladies in here wanna do that. But, when you're one of us in this room, we look out for each other, even when the person doesn't want us to."

Everyone turned and stared at Puck in awe.

He looked around at them. "What?"

Blaine took a breath, ignoring Puck's question, and continued. "Well, thank you. I appreciate having all of you to be there for me. It's something I'll have to get used to, but I'm glad to know you're all there if I need you."

By now, everyone was in agreement, and they all had warm smiles on their faces.

"Aw! He needs a group hug!" Rachel said, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him.

He _"Hmph"_ed and his eyes widened at first, but by the time the others had joined in, he was laughing and hugging them back the best that he could.

Kurt stood back a little bit, watching everyone else, and smiling along… but he was smiling for a different reason. Blaine had said "my house." It seemed he was finally feeling completely at home there… possibly even more at home than he ever felt at his _own_ house. And that just made Kurt unbelievably happy.

* * *

><p>That evening, as Carole was cooking dinner, Burt was watching a game, and Finn was talking to Rachel on the phone in his room, Kurt and Blaine sat on Kurt's bed to study.<p>

Kurt was resting with his back against the headboard, while Blaine sat Indian style on the opposite end of the bed.

They had been studying for about half an hour when Blaine sighed and closed his book, which he hadn't really been reading to begin with.

He looked up at Kurt and just stared at him, as though he was in deep thought.

"Are you going to speak, or just continue to try and probe my mind?" Kurt asked after a moment, without even looking up from his book.

Blaine, with his book still in his lap, pressed his hands against the bed to scoot himself closer to Kurt.

"I think we should tell your parents about us," He whispered, leaning over.

Kurt immediately closed his book, looking up at Blaine with wide eyes. "Why?" He asked, almost sounding panicked.

"Because I don't want to be forced to sit across from you on the bed when we study out of fear that our hands will attach and they'll see."

"It's not a good idea," Kurt replied, shaking his head.

"Why?" Blaine asked. Suddenly he looked both sad and nervous. "D- Do you think your parents wouldn't like me anymore if they knew? Maybe I'm not good enough. I might have to move out. I mean, my own parents didn't want me so I understand if they think that I wasn't the right fit for their son. And they're right, I'm not; You're special, Kurt. You deserve someone special. And-"

"Blaine!" Kurt interrupted. "Shut up. You know none of that's true. We really need to work on your self esteem."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. "Right, yes, I overreacted. Sorry about that. So, why is it not a good idea?"

"I've never had a boyfriend before, so I have no idea how my dad would react. I mean, I think he'd be fine with it, but… with you living here and all, I'm just… I'm afraid he's going to think things that he shouldn't be thinking. That he doesn't _need_ to be thinking."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "What kinds of thin- Oh! _Those_ kinds of things."

"Yeah."

"So, what? We're just gonna keep our relationship a secret forever?"

Kurt leaned over and playfully slapped Blaine's knee. "Of course not, silly. Just until after college."

_"Kurt!"_

"I'm kidding!" Kurt defended. He saw the look on Blaine's face, one that wasn't very amused, and knew he needed to be serious. "Blaine, I just want more time with you. Time without my dad, or anyone else, watching my- no, _our_- every move. You understand that, right?"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, I do."

Kurt moved, making it to where he was on his knees, then leaned forward and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips.

"Now, back to studying," He said as he sat back down, both of them now smiling.

* * *

><p>A few days later, since Burt and Carole had left to go to one of Finn's football games, Kurt and Blaine were alone at the house. Blaine was originally going to go with them, but once Kurt reminded him that they'd be there, <em>alone<em>, Blaine suddenly didn't feel up to going anymore.

Once they heard the car pull out, they sat down on the couch. Yes, _couch_, because going up to either one of their bedrooms, and lying on a bed, while alone in the house, would be far too much right now. They were two teenage boys, in a new relationship, and at the moment they found kissing to be very, very fun. They mutually agreed that they didn't want to go any further than kissing right now, so the couch was the best, however far less comfortable, decision.

At first, they're both a little nervous… Okay, a lot nervous. They'd never had a "long term" make out session before.

They started out on opposite sides of the couch, then slowly move closer together. Once they were side by side, they turned to each other, both of them having one leg bent up on the couch.

Blaine looked at Kurt as he placed a hand on his waist. Kurt tried to not suck in too deep of a breath at the feeling of Blaine's hand there, and he rested his hand on Blaine's leg, just above the knee.

If it weren't for the fact that they were both equally nervous, they probably would have been laughing at one another. It wasn't like it was their first kiss… But this one held a lot more responsibility. They would be alone for hours. They would haven't parental guidance, or Finn, to stop them from going too far. It was just them. And, even though they both had boundaries, sometimes it's easy to cross those boundaries once things get heated and you stop thinking with your brain.

They both slowly leaned in to one another, but their noses hit as they turned their heads in the same direction. They backed up and laughed lightly.

"I go left, you go right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

They both went their designated directions… and bumped noses again.

"Oh crap, my left _is_ your right. Sorry!" Blaine said, blushing.

"It's fine," Kurt replied, laughing again. "I think it's safe to assume that we're both extremely nervous right now."

"Yes, you're right."

"Do you wanna watch some TV for a little bit? It might help to loosen us up some."

Blaine let out a deep breath. "That sounds good."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes into an episode of <em>The Soup<em>, their lips were attached. Blaine's hand had returned to Kurt's waist, his other on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt mirrored Blaine, one hand on his cheek and one on his waist.

They both remained in an upright position, until Kurt's tongue found its way into Blaine's mouth. Blaine made a moaning sound that turned Kurt on more than he ever thought it would, then Blaine leaned forward and Kurt was moving backwards.

Kurt moved his legs so they were both on the couch, and Blaine was lying on top of him. Their tongues met occasionally and, when they did, they'd both moan or whimper and it was just so, so good.

So good, in fact, that they didn't hear the car pull up in the driveway, or the front door open, or anything at all until the familiar sound of Burt's throat clearing filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for being patient with me and for all the loving messages you sent. I haven't had time to reply to everyone, but I read every message and review and they all meant so much to me.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. (I know some won't be able to review since they did when this was the note, but thank you for reading)**


	22. Aftermath

Not only was Burt there, but also Carole and Finn.

Blaine jumped off of Kurt as fast as he could, and they both quickly stood up. They began rattling off excuses that couldn't be understood, until Burt held his hand out and stopped them.

Then everything was silent. _Too_ silent.

After an awkward moment, Finn broke that silence. "I- I think I'll just go upstairs and do… something. Yeah." He hurried off, loudly pounding up the stairs.

"So, Dad, Carole," Kurt began, trying to keep calm although his voice was even higher than usual, "What are you guys doing home so soon?"

Burt just stared back at him, then walked over to the window. He opened the blinds to show both Kurt and Blaine how it was storming outside. Rain was pouring down with the occasional flash of lightning.

"O- Oh. I didn't even hear that."

"Of course you didn't," Burt replied.

"Okay!" Carole exclaimed, coming around from the back of the couch, "Why don't we all sit down and talk about this? Calmly. Like normal people."

Kurt slowly sunk back into in the couch, Carole sat down in the chair to the right of the couch, and Burt- eying Blaine- sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the room. Blaine remained standing. He seemed to be unable to move.

Carole sighed. "Blaine, honey, you can sit down too."

Blaine's head whipped in her direction, his eyes wide, "What?" He asked quickly.

"I said you can sit back down."

"Oh. Right." He sat back down on the couch, practically hugging the arm rest as he attempted to sit as far from Kurt as he possibly could.

Burt took a deep breath. He looked over at Carole, who gave him a 'you-better-not-terrify-them' look, then he turned back to the boys. "So, you two are a… _thing_?"

"A _thing_?" Kurt questioned.

"Kurt, what your father is trying- and failing- to ask is if you two are dating?"

"Oh, um, yes, we are," Kurt answered with a nod.

"I would never take advantage of your son!" Blaine blurted out suddenly, causing everyone to look over at him. He quickly looked up from a spot on the floor, which he had found very interesting since sitting down, and glanced at everyone in the room before his eyes locked on Burt's.

"Good to know," Burt replied. He looked to Kurt, "How long has this been going on?"

"Since Christmas," Kurt said calmly. He knew his dad would be upset, but he decided to go for a calm and honest approach _instead_ of freakishly nervous… Apparently Blaine hadn't had the same thought process.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, I swear! Kurt wanted to wait. He said you'd think we were doing things that we weren't doing."

Kurt sighed. "God, Blaine. Why don't you find a bus to throw me under?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, wide eyed. "No, Kurt! No, I would never, ever do anything like that," He said, shaking his head. He turned back to Burt. "I would never harm your son physically. Or emotionally!" He quickly added. "Or mentally, psychologically-"

Burt had to shut him up him, "Blaine, stop," He interrupted. He looked at Kurt again. "So, you were afraid I would think you were doing things that you weren't doing?"

Kurt nodded.

"Like the things you were doing on the couch when I walked into the house?"

"That wasn't anything!" Kurt protested. "We were just kissing!"

"He was _laying_ on top of you!" Burt exclaimed. "And you were both making _noises_!"

"Now, Burt," Carole began, "you can't blame them for making noises. If something feels good, you're going to make those noises."

"Oh god," Kurt said, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands.

"We weren't going to go any further," Blaine said, his voice sounding different now. Still nervous and terrified, but it seemed for different reasons.

Again the attention was on him. He stayed calm this time though. "I- I wouldn't have gone any further. I don't want to rush things. I'm not like that. Neither is Kurt. I like taking things slow, and I don't take advantage of people, and I've never even liked a guy the way I like Kurt, and I wouldn't just sleep with someone, I wouldn't-"

"Blaine," Burt stopped him... again, "I didn't think that. Yes, it surprised me to see you two doing… _that_ when I walked into the house, but I know you well enough to know you wouldn't take advantage of Kurt. The same way I know Kurt well enough to know he wouldn't take advantage of you."

Blaine looked shocked. "A- Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Wow. Th- Thank you, Mr. Hummel." Blaine kept the tears that were forming in his eyes from falling, but it didn't stop Carole or Burt from seeing them. "That means a lot to me."

"You're still allowed to call me Burt, Blaine." Burt paused and took a breath. "Listen; How about we all go upstairs, get our showers and get ready for bed, then we'll talk about ground rules in the morning? We'll also talk about how when two people who both live in the same house are dating, we don't keep it a secret." He looked directly at Kurt for the last sentence.

Everyone nodded and started to get up. Blaine was kind of shocked that there wasn't more to it than that- for now, at least. He had sort of expected some yelling. Or a lot of yelling.

Both boys started to head upstairs, but Burt called Kurt to him.

"Kurt, hang back for a sec."

Kurt turned back around, shooting Blaine a small smile as he continued up the stairs.

"Putting everything else I saw tonight aside, what's up with Blaine thinking I'd think he was using you?"

"Oh, um," Kurt looked back to make sure Blaine was out of earshot. When he was satisfied that he was, he turned back to his dad and step-mom, "That's his dad's fault. He kind of accused Blaine of being a- a slut when he came out to his parents."

Burt's eyes narrowed. "Are you kiddin' me, Kurt? Please tell me you're kidding."

Kurt shook his head. "I wish. Blaine said the whole time his dad was driving him to the park he was saying Blaine was full of diseases, and wanting to know how many guys he's slept with. Blaine didn't go into detail, but I have a feeling it was a lot worse than he even let on."

"God, I hate people like that!" Burt exclaimed, shaking his head. He rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to calm back down, "Go on upstairs, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and turned around, heading back upstairs.

"To _your_ room," Burt added.

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued on.

Once they heard Kurt's door close and knew everyone was in their rooms, Carole and Burt collapsed back on the couch.

"You knew, didn't you?" Carole asked, eying her husband.

"About Kurt and Blaine?"

She nodded.

He smirked. "Saw it comin' a mile away. Did _not_ expect them to be makin' out on the couch when we got home though."

"Our three boys are growing up," Carole responded.

Burt nodded.

They were both quite for a couple of minutes before Carole broke the silence.

"Something's bothering you."

Burt looked over at her, "You've learned me too well."

She shrugged, giving him a look that told him to go on.

"Blaine's dad. I just can't stand hearin' that a guy treated his kid that way. I mean, I knew Blaine's whole family was messed up, but to say you're kid is… _that_ just because he's gay? It's not right."

"And you wanna talk to him." It wasn't a question. Carole already knew.

"I do. I don't expect to be able to talk sense into him, but at least I can tell him about what he's missin' out on. Blaine's a fantastic kid."

"I agree."

"So tomorrow, after the kids get up, we'll talk to them about what will and what will _not_ happen in this house, then I'll find out where Blaine's dad is and make my way there."

"Sounds like a plan," Carole agreed. "But for now, bed?"

Burt took a deep, tired breath. "Bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, after giving myself about 3 lazy days, I wrote this. I seriously spent three days basically going from tumblr, to watching episodes of 30 Rock. Then I started to feel like a bum, so I wrote this and outlined the next chapter of In A Heartbeat.<strong>

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed :) Thanks for all the previous reviews I've received! They mean a lot to me.**

**Tumblr: notalone88  
><strong>


	23. Mr Anderson

The next morning was slightly awkward as Burt and Carole talked to Blaine and Kurt about what was and was not acceptable.

For instance, things were to be kept PG while in the presence of others. Cuddling was fine, but no making out. Both Blaine and Kurt were fine with that, as they weren't even thinking about making out in front of anyone in the family anyway.

Since they had been boyfriends for a while, and had been together in Blaine's or Kurt's room with the door closed, Burt said it was fine. He also said that he held the right enter the room at any time of his choosing. Blaine and Kurt had been so insistent that they weren't even ready to go further than kissing anyway that Burt wasn't really concerned.

All in all, the talk could have been a lot more embarrassing than it was, however it was embarrassing enough that Kurt wasn't sure he'd be able to look his dad in the eyes for at least the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Burt? We all know how you get when something makes you upset, and I don't think you'll be agreeing with whatever he has to say."<p>

"I'll be fine, Carole. I just wanna see where this man's head is at."

"You know you can't change everyone's mind though, right?"

"I know that."

Carole sighed. She and Burt had gone out to the garage to talk before Burt left, not wanting Blaine or Kurt to hear them. "I guess there's no point in trying to convince you not to go?"

Burt shook his head. "No. No point. I thought you were okay with this."

"I was… _last night_, when it wasn't actually happening yet." Carole paused. "I just don't want to get a call from the police station in a couple of hours saying that you were arrested cause you punched the guy."

"I'm not gonna punch him, Carole."

"Yes, I'll believe that when you're returned to me without bloody knuckles."

Burt went up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You do have more faith in me than that, right?"

Carole sighed again. "I suppose so."

Burt gave her a quick kiss, "Good. Now, I gotta go."

"Be _careful_, Burt."

"I will."

* * *

><p>After getting lost once, and cursing his navigation system, Burt pulled up to the house. After a quick glance, and a head shake, up at the house, he got out of his car and walked to the door.<p>

He wasn't sure if anyone would be home. He remembered hearing from Blaine that his dad worked most of the time, but Burt hoped that he took today off.

Burt rang the doorbell, then waited, casually putting his hands into his pockets. He had a feeling that someone was inside, probably right by the door, but they were just waiting there so they didn't seem too eager about answering. They probably felt like there was a certain amount of seconds that had to pass before it was appropriate to answer the door.

Burt tried not to think the childish thoughts that kept running through his head, it was always better to give people the benefit of the doubt… However, he couldn't seem to help himself. He hadn't liked one thing he had heard about Blaine's family, but he did hope that would change today. Besides, everyone's supposed to have a good side to them, no matter how tucked away it may be, _right?_

Just as Burt was about to ring the doorbell again, he heard the lock turn and the door slowly opened.

"Hello, I-" Burt started, holding out his hand for the man to shake. However, he was quickly cut off.

"You're the new gardener? Just go around back and get st-"

"No," Burt interrupted as he put his hand down, already annoyed with the man. "No, I'm not the new gardener. My name's Burt Hummel. Are you Mr. Anderson?"

The man eyed him carefully. "Yes. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your son."

"I have no son," The man replied quickly. He went to shut the door, but Burt held his hand out, keeping it open.

"So, you mean the boy who's been living in my house for the past few months, dark hair, insanely curly before he puts a gallon of gel in it, the boy who went to Dalton before he was taken out of the school without his knowledge, the boy who my son found crying after being abandoned in a park, the boy my wife and I have been taking care of… That's not your son?"

"Blaine made his decision, who and where he is now is not my problem."

"Oh, so he _is_ your kid. Thought so. You know, I can't for the life of me figure out why you wouldn't want a kid like Blaine in your home. He's helpful, caring, considerate, kind, funny, and makes some really weird but good fried spinach thing. He's an amazing kid."

"He's gay," Mr. Anderson said, disgust evident in his eyes. "Did he tell you that? Did he tell you how disgusting he is?"

"He told me he was gay," Burt replied with a nod, trying to stay calm. "But he's definitely not disgusting."

"Oh please, _all_ of them are. They're diseased. Their minds, bodies, everything, it's just filthy. It's perverted."

"You know what, Mr. Anderson," Burt said, beginning to lose his cool, "I think _you_ are the disgusting one. You have one of the best sons a man could ask for but you've got your head so far up your butt that you can't see that. I honestly do not understand people like you. It's one thing to not understand homosexuality, or even to not agree with it, but it's a completely different thing to make your child feel like garbage because when he looks at a boy he feels the _same_ _way_ you do when you look at a woman. And, while I think you're a disgusting freak, I want to thank you. My family and I have enjoyed every moment of having Blaine with us. I don't know how, but you raised a great son."

Burt turned to leave, fearing he'd hit the man if he stayed any longer. However, once he took a few steps, he turned back. "Oh, I would also like to thank you on behalf of my son, the one who found Blaine, because if Blaine hadn't come into his life, I don't think I would heave ever gotten to see him truly happy. They've been dating since Christmas. So thank you for practically putting our sons together." With that, Burt walked to his car. As Mr. Anderson slammed the door loudly behind him, a small smirk appeared on Burt's face.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry," Blaine said from his spot beside Kurt on Kurt's bed. They were both sitting with their back's against the headboard and knees bent with magazines laying on them. Kurt's right hand and Blaine's left hand were intertwined between them.<p>

"We just had dinner like an hour ago."

"I know, but I'm starving. Maybe I'm about to have a growth spurt or something."

_"Ha,"_ Kurt snorted sarcastically.

Blaine playfully glared over at him. "Rude."

Kurt laughed. "Go on, get some food," He said, letting go of Blaine's hand with one last squeeze.

Blaine stood up and began making his way to the door.

"…Get me something too," Kurt added as an afterthought.

Blaine turned back to him. "Oh, but Kurt, we just had dinner like an hour ago."

Now Kurt glared. "Shut up."

Blaine laughed and opened the door, then made his way downstairs.

When he reached the living room, he could hear voices in the kitchen. Finn was over at Puck's, so he knew it had to be Carole and Burt.

He was just about to go into the kitchen anyway, figuring they weren't talking about anything important, when he heard exactly what they were talking about.

"I don't like to hate people, but I hate that Anderson man."

"Burt," Carole warned.

"I do," He replied.

Blaine moved over to make sure he couldn't be seen and listened in.

"He's a terrible man. I barely even had to talk to him and I knew. I honestly don't understand how he raised a kid to be as good as Blaine is. You know that when I went to the door, he thought I was the new _gardener_? Then when I said I was there to talk to him about his son, he said he had no son. How do you do that? How do you have a person living in your house,_ growing up there_, for seventeen years, then just pretend he doesn't exist?"

"I don't know," Carole replied, her voice sad.

"He called him a pervert. Said he was disgusting. Diseased. Said all gays were… I wanted to rip his head off."

Blaine didn't want to hear anymore. With tears that he wished would go away clouding his vision, he quietly walked back upstairs and into Kurt's room, closing the door behind him.

Kurt looked up from his magazine, "Hey, where's the food yo- Blaine, what's wrong?" He asked, his whole tone changing when he saw the look on Blaine's face.

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath. "Will- Will you just hold me? Please?"

He sounded so desperate, so sad, that there was no way Kurt could say no… Not that he would anyway.

"Of course," Kurt replied with a nod. He dropped all of their magazines to the floor as Blaine walked back over and climbed onto the bed.

Kurt scooted down a little and held his right arm open, waiting for Blaine to cuddle up beside him. Once Blaine did, he wrapped both arms tightly around him. Blaine's head rested just below Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt laid his head on top of Blaine's. Their legs tangled together as Blaine wrapped his right arm around Kurt and kept his left arm curled under him.

They fit so well together, but neither of them were thinking about that right now. Blaine just wanted to feel safe, and Kurt, even though he was extremely confused, just wanted to _make_ Blaine feel safe.

A few tears rolled down Blaine's cheeks as he settled beside Kurt, but he felt secure now. He had Kurt, Kurt was there for him, Kurt had no idea what was going on but he didn't even ask, he just knew Blaine needed him so he was there. It was then that Blaine realized he loved Kurt. Really, really _loved_ him. So, he said it.

"I love you." It was quiet, and he didn't even look up at him to say it, but he meant it with his whole heart.

He felt Kurt take in a sharp breath, then there was a kiss to the top of his head, and a soft, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so extremely sorry for taking so long to update. My summer classes kept me insanely busy, then the day my classes ended was my birthday, and right after that my family and I left on a vacationwe-need-to-look-for-a-house thing. Which means, while I'm taking 5 online courses this coming up semester, my family will be moving to a town three hours away from here. It gonna be busy, y'all!**

**On another note, I think I only have one chapter left for this story :( BUT, I have another story in the works! I have a notebook where I'm writing everything down for it, so look for that soonish :D**

**Tumblr: notalone88**


	24. All These Things

After two hours of silence, with Kurt just holding Blaine, Blaine finally poured everything out to Kurt. It happened when Kurt was pretty sure Blaine was asleep, so it startled him a little when he just started talking.

Once everything was out in the open, Kurt cuddled him even closer and eventually they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Days, weeks, and months passed. Eventually everyone had a routine. Blaine was just another part of the family now. Him and Finn were like brothers, and him and Kurt were, <em>obviously<em>, boyfriends.

They all fought with each other, then they'd eventually make up and go on like nothing happened.

They'd eat everything in the house and still complain to Burt and Carole that they were hungry.

They'd stay up too late and be a wreck for school. They'd skip curfew and be grounded. They'd bang up walls with their clumsiness, and get dirty, warning looks from either parent, silently telling them to chill.

Kurt and Blaine would eventually get caught having a rather… _passionate_ make-out session in Kurt's room. They didn't mean to start kissing, or to lay back comfortably on the bed, or to place hands under shirts, it just happened. And it also just so happened that Burt chose that moment to use his 'I'm-allowed-to-barge-in-whenever-I-want' rule.

Blaine almost fell flat back on his butt he jumped off of the bed so fast. He began trying to explain himself, but Burt hushed him with a simple raise of the hand. He backed out of the room and walked back downstairs without a word.

It was late, so by the time Blaine and Kurt found the courage to leave Kurt's room, Burt was in bed.

Then, the next day, Burt was already at work by the time all three boys came down to breakfast.

They thought they were in the clear… until that night. After a rather awkward dinner, Burt called Blaine and Kurt into the living room. The talk they had once they were sitting on the couch made dinner not seem awkward at all. He gave both Kurt and Blaine the sex talk, then sent them away with pamphlets to read both separate and together. He told them that they all know it is inevitable and sooner or _later_- and he put emphasis on the later- they would have sex. They might as well be open and honest about it now.

Afterward, he sent them to their rooms and they all three silently vowed never to speak of that experience ever again.

* * *

><p>College applications were sent out, both Kurt and Blaine wanting to get out of Lima and be in New York. They made it, too. They found a dinky, little apartment. It lacked space, and at least four cockroaches were found and killed each week, but it was theirs.<p>

When they came home for Thanksgiving that year, while Kurt was upstairs getting ready, Blaine was helped Carole by putting marshmallows on top of the sweet potato casserole. They were talking about Blaine's classes, one of which was at night, when it just slipped out of his mouth. He didn't even realize he had said it at first. She had told him to make sure he was careful on his evening walks home, and he replied with, "Don't worry, Mom, I always am."

He and Carole weren't facing each other, so he had no idea how her eyes glistened with tears or that a smile appeared on her face.

His heart pounded for a moment, once he realized, then he took a deep breath and went right back to placing marshmallows on the casserole. He didn't call her "Mom" again the rest of the trip, but he knew that eventually it would take the place of "Carole" forever.

* * *

><p>It was February 19th when Kurt and Blaine had their first huge argument. Kurt had forgotten that Blaine was making a special Valentine's Day dinner- because they had been too busy to celebrate <em>on<em> Valentine's Day- and he didn't come home until late. He had gone out with his friends after class, sending Blaine a simple text, and that was it.

They went out with separate friends often. That didn't bother Blaine any. They had some people that they were both friends with, but when you're in two separate colleges and doing two separate majors, you're bound to have some friends that are just yours.

When Kurt got home, the food was still all out, flowers in the middle of the table, and a sad Blaine sitting at the table with his head propped up by his arm.

It started out as a quiet argument, then escalated into yelling. It went farther than a "You completely forgot our Valentine's Day dinner!" fight, and turned into a "Why don't you _ever_ do the laundry?" "Why am _I_ the one to wash and dry the dishes?" "Why did _I_ have to go to the store for your stupid shampoo?" fight.

Blaine ended up leaving, slamming the door behind him, even though he knew he had nowhere to go.

He took out his cellphone and called the first number that came to mind.

He probably should have had a 'Who do you call when you need a parent to vent about your boyfriend to, but the closest thing you have to a parent _is_ your boyfriend's parents?' moment, but he didn't. He just called.

When Burt answered, Blaine began rambling, and Burt listened. Blaine would never know that Kurt beeped in, and he'd never know that Burt covered the mouthpiece to tell Carole to call and talk to Kurt for him.

Somewhere in-between, "I just feel like he doesn't care about us anymore," and, "I do the laundry, so I don't know what he's talking about!" Blaine said, "Dad, I don't want to lose him. I love him."

He didn't realize he had said it until he hung up, but Burt noticed automatically. It was possible his heart skipped a beat. He didn't mention it though, knowing now was definitely not the time.

After an hour and a half of talking, Carole hung up with Kurt. Ten minutes later, Burt was hanging up with Blaine.

Two minutes after that, Blaine was heading back down the hall to their door - he had never made it farther than the elevator- and knocking.

They hugged and kissed and cried and declared that hour and a half to be the worst hour and a half of their lives.

* * *

><p>After four years of obnoxious classes, rude teachers, lots of studying, and plenty of tears, Kurt and Blaine had their college degrees.<p>

They didn't immediately move from their apartment, but eventually they did.

They got a nicer place which, while still small, did not have to have a shower curtain for a bathroom door.

* * *

><p>One cold afternoon, in Lima, a few days after Thanksgiving, Kurt and Blaine went for a walk. Kurt led them to the park where he had first seen Blaine.<p>

Blaine found it odd as they usually avoided this park whenever they took walks. It didn't have any good memories so they just never went there.

But, without explanation, Kurt held tightly onto Blaine's hand and led the way until they got to a very familiar bench.

Kurt sat down, but remained quiet.

Blaine looked around for a moment, then turned to look at Kurt.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"You know," Kurt began, as though he hadn't heard Blaine's question, "The day I saw you here was just… It had been a bad day. I had been slushied, I got detention, got slammed against lockers twice, missed out on getting to sing a solo, and spent an hour with a room full of homophobes making one gay joke after another. I just… I hated my life, Blaine. I hated it. Yeah, I had a great dad, step-mom and brother, but I was just so _sick_ of everything and everyone...

"Then there you were. You looked so pitiful, and it broke my heart. I didn't have any idea who you were, but that didn't even matter. I just wanted to be there for you. And you told me your story and, god, I just hated your parents. I _hated_ them." Kurt hadn't looked into Blaine's eyes once. He stared straight ahead, looking as though every memory was flashing before his eyes.

"But then, I got you. And after a while, as horrible as it sounds, I stopped hating them and I started thanking them." Kurt finally looked at Blaine, tears filling his eyes. "Blaine, I feel like… I feel like _you_ were the one who found _me_. I feel like I was just hanging on the edge of," He shrugged, "I don't even know what. On one of both my and your worst days, I found the love of my life. I love you so much, Blaine, and I am so thankful that no one else stopped to help you before I walked by."

Blaine took a deep, stuttering breath. Tears were filled in his eyes as well. He reached over and took Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt… Kurt, I feel the same way. That day all I wanted was to be able to go back and change things. To be able to go back and have my parents love me and want me, but… but not now. I don't know when it happened but, one day I just stopped resenting them and started thanking them. If it weren't for them, I would have never found you and I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him. It was filled with so much love and passion. Tears spilled over both of their eyes and fell down their cheeks.

After a moment, Kurt pulled away. He cleared his throat and laughed lightly. "Wow, I um, I didn't even get to my point."

"There's more?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt nodded.

"I- I wanted to ask you something. I- I don't have a ring or anything cause I'd want us to both pick out one if you say yes, and I am _so_ not getting down on one knee, bu-"

"Yes. Oh my God, yes!"

"But I didn't even ask yet."

"It doesn't matter. Yes!"

"But I practiced all night! I practiced with Finn, Blaine! _Finn!_ I proposed to Finn! Multiple times!"

Blaine laughed. "Okay, okay. Continue, please."

"Thank you. Blaine, will you marry me?"

Blaine took another deep breath before replying. "Can I think about it?" He said, trying to look as casual as possible.

Kurt glared at him, then began laughing. "I love you so much, you big idiot!" He said, pulling him in for a kiss.

Blaine laughed into the kiss, "I love you too, dork."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I'm so sad/happy! This story and I have been through so much together lol. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and everything else!**  
><strong> I'm working on another story now, which will be titled 'Rehab.' It should be up soon as the first chapter is already written, so look out for that.<strong>

**Whether you read the next story or not, stop by on my tumblr and say hi! I have like 0 people on there that actually talk to me so please do! lol I promise I'm nice!**

**Tumblr: notalone88**

**God Bless!**


End file.
